Acceptance is not necessarily good
by 19thpersonality
Summary: With family, friends and foes all vying for his attention, Warren realises that the thing he wants most in life is heavily overrated. Rated T for a little profanity.
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any original characters.**

**Decisions**

Warren opened his eyes.

It was warm and he felt like he had been sleeping for a week. He shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the machine standing next to his bed where his chest of drawers should be. On the other side there was a small, white nightstand. _That's not mine_, he thought. Then he realized that he wasn't in his room.

Warren lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He often had strange dreams. This was just a new, even stranger dream. He willed himself back to sleep, but the glare from the window kept him stuck in the dream.

Realization struck and Warren felt his eyes fly open. _What the hell? _

He sat up and clawed at the lines attached to his chest. At least he recognized his own pajamas. The machine to his right started beeping furiously and he stared at it in utter confusion. He lifted his arms and the lines trailed across his body.

Suddenly a hand gripped his wrist and a sharp jab of pain brought him staring at the offending hand.

"Hush, Mr. Peace. Calm down, lie still."

He gaped at the nurse who carefully pushed him back onto the pillows. Only then he found his voice.

"Where am I? What's going on? What happened?"

As she readjusted the lines and monitors, she answered each question separately.

"You're in the Super-powered Being Ward. I'm trying to make you comfortable so that we can talk about your last question. Right," she said and took a seat in the chair next to the heart monitor. She smiled warmly to put the confused boy at ease. It only made him more uneasy. Her smile faded and was replaced with a concerned, somber expression. She took his hand. There was a long, deep cut held together with about eight stitches on his wrist.

"Your mother has passed away." That was all he needed to remind him.

A flood of images turmoiled through his mind_. His mother sagging down the wall, tears and blood on her face, smiling, smiling at a framed picture of __**Him**__. He tried to stop the blood, but somehow he only managed to make it worse. Her white nightdress was caked with dried blood, the knife still wielding in her palm. He had tried- he tried so hard-_

"She was very sick. The doctor had lowered the amount of anti-depressants because she had fared so well. They didn't know…" The nurse's soothing voice didn't carry over the raging storm in his head.

_His mother's limp body in his arms, the tears coming so fast he could barely see. She was still smiling, the picture cracked by the fall, the knife beckoning condolence. His own blood, little at first, more pronounced later, as he kept the wound open, knowing that his indestructibility would try to counteract- _

Real tears were now coursing down his face, dampening the sheets, the nurse, well trained for situations like this, smoothing his hair, stroking his hand, pulled a cabinet closer and started preparing a tranquilizer to slip into the IV line connected to his arm.

It didn't knock him out, only calmed his nerves and helped him to think through the incident more clearly.

An hour later, the effects began to wear off and he started to worry about his future. With his father in a maximum security prison and his mother gone, where will he go? He was old enough to take care of himself, but the thought of being alone in that dark house scared him, frankly, and he didn't know if he could keep himself from doing something that he would regret later on.

Warren sighed and rested his head against his knees. He realized he didn't have a choice and would have to deal with his mother's death in a mature way. He was nearly eighteen, after all. The loss of his mother was difficult to understand. He had always known that he would outlive her, but he never actually accepted the fact. And this, although painful, was going to happen anyway. The real Angelique Peace he had known was a loving, caring individual who would do anything to help anybody else, and he would always remember her that way. The pills she had taken had changed her, and he knew the cowering, pitiful creature was not really his mother. The thought eased the pain he felt deep in his soul and he knew that she was happy where she was now. One day he would join her…

The door creaked open. Warren's mind was still working overtime and he didn't hear five pairs of footsteps quietly enter his private room. It was only when Ethan whispered something that he jerked his head up and saw that he wasn't alone anymore.

For a while he regarded his friends with an uneasy stare. Then Layla spoke up and broke the silence.

"Finally! You're awake." She placed herself in the chair opposite the monitor and smiled brightly, casting an annoyed glance towards the nightstand.

"Yeah." Warren answered and sat back. His tears had dried on his face and he wondered if they could see that he had been bawling his eyes out until a few minutes before. From the looks they gave each other, it was obvious that they could. _So, what do they know?_

"Dude, you have no idea how worried we all were. Magenta actually cried." Zack said, receiving a vicious glare and a punch from his on/off girlfriend. Maj gave a blank, humorless smile and said: "Now you know. So did Layla."

"Yeah, but that's more natural. You really did scare us." Ethan added. Will perched on the edge of the bed and gave Warren a tired grin.

"I'm just glad you're okay. They almost didn't have enough blood to save you."

There was a long, awkward silence and Warren sighed again.

"I feel so stupid. I should have seen it was coming."

"Warren, nothing you could have done could have saved her." Layla said quickly. He gave her a cynical glance.

"She was too far gone when you found her. I know, I found you," she added, her eyes flashing with something her friends couldn't recognize. Warren could. It was self-reproach.

"Well, neither could you." He pointed out.

"Oh well, now that you're okay, everything can go back to normal, right?" Zack said and grinned like a fool.

"No." Warren said. He sighed again. "I still have half a year left at school, and I seriously doubt that I'll spend it in that house without trying to do myself in again."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Will said, brightening. "My parents have it sorted out."

"What?" Warren frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. He instinctively backed up his walls again, vowing to himself to be as difficult as possible to work with. He would stubbornly refuse to go to an orphanage, be taken up as a boarding student at Sky High, or anything else along those lines.

As Will opened his mouth to explain, the nurse came in with a tray of food, ushered them out and set it before Warren with an order to eat. He was ravenous and finished before she had time to do a quick check-up.

"That was quick," she remarked and removed some of the lines connecting him to the heart monitor. "I see your fans are glad you're better. They've been here every day, the redhead and the Stronghold kid sometimes twice. They brought a very strange plant. I took it away and said it might meddle with the oxygen. I'll bring it back if you like. The girl wouldn't stop giving me grief if I didn't ask you."

Warren smiled inwardly at finding the cause of the "annoyed glance". Layla, always the eco-freak.

"Yeah, you can bring it back. She'll give me hell if I didn't let you."

"All right. There are some people wanting to talk to you before you go to bed."

Five minutes later Principal Powers walked into the room.

"Hello, Warren," she greeted and took a seat. He greeted her with a mumble. Then she got right to the point.

"I'm not here to talk about school. I've been appointed you guardian as your mother didn't leave a will." At this, his mouth fell open and he gaped at her in astonishment. "However, there has been a request for you to be fostered by Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold for the rest of the year, after that, you'll be back with me." Principal Powers looked slightly miffed and triumphant at the same time.

Warren tried to hide his surprise by looking down at his hands, but failed miserably. He still looked like a goldfish with his mouth opening and closing continuously, wanting to say something but then deciding it was not a good idea. _Someone actually wants me?_

"But-"

"Let me finish. You're very welcome to stay with me, of course. I could help you with training, homework, get you the best cover job- there are many perks, of course."

There was silence for a moment and Warren decided to grab it.

"But why would you do that? I'd just be a burden. Besides, with Baron Battle as a father and a mother who committed suicide, I'm not exactly pedigree."

Sarah Powers regarded the boy in front of her with a mixture of pity and affection.

"There have been many people who have wanted to adopt you over the years." She said softly. "Every time your mother had a relapse, to be exact. This one was just worse than the others. And it couldn't have come at a worse time. You only have half a year-"

"I know." Warren interrupted her with annoyance. He was not going to be freighted around like a four year old. Maybe he should try the bachelor thing. But then again, the feeling of acceptance was new and he was beginning to enjoy it. And there was the house…

"Well, I'll leave you to think it over. The Strongholds are here as well. I think they might want to talk to you about this." Principal Powers stood up.

"Christ, this is happening fast," he said, his mind awhirl with strange thoughts.

"Not exactly." Her brow furrowed and she stood closer. "This is your ninth day in hospital."

"Jesus Christ, I've been in hospital for _nine days_?" Warren half yelled, sitting up. Sarah jumped slightly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful." She warned and turned around at the sound of someone entering the room. The Commander and Jetstream were by Warren's bedside in less than a second. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious in his old pinstripe pajamas and pulled the sheets up higher.

"What happened?" Josie Stronghold asked, concern evident in her eyes. "We heard a shout-"

"Are you okay?" Steven Stronghold enquired. Warren felt even more awkward as the man who put his father in prison towered over him. Warren knew he was big, but from a new perspective (meaning lying down) the man looked like a mountain.

"Yeah." Warren replied, at the height of embarrassment and shame. His voice came out like a little girl's: timid and insecure.

"I'm leaving now," Principal Powers stated and held out a hand towards Warren. Automatically he reacted and offered his hand, his sleeve falling back and revealing the place where he decided to mortally wound himself. The adults around him gasped and leaned in for closer inspection. That made Warren snap.

"All right!" He declared, maybe a little too vehemently. He could feel the heat building up inside himself. Principal Powers apologized, nodded at the Strongholds and finally left.

"Good God." Warren shook himself and pulled his sleeve down. "I thought my mom was bad."

Will Stronghold wandered through the door, grinning weakly. The grinning part was to show that he was glad that his best friend was acting more like himself. The weak part was to show that he knew what Warren was capable of, especially when he is acting like himself.

Warren groaned audibly at the sight of Will.

"Is anyone else hiding behind the door?" He asked sarcastically. Will was about to answer yes, some hospital staff to see the fire show but thought better of himself.

"Welcome to the family," he said instead and spread his arms.

"I haven't decided yet," Warren snapped darkly and fell back against the pillows. Josie sighed. This might be more difficult than she thought. She gave Steven an encouraging glance and nodded towards Warren, who was staring at them moodily and muttering something inaudible.

"Warren," Steven started. He hesitated and perched on the edge of the bed and stared at his feet. "We'd be delighted if you could come stay with us until you've found your own feet."

Warren's brooding expression softened. He now had two very nice deals to choose from. For once in his life he could make a decision that only affects him. He didn't have to think of the implications on his father, or his unstable mother. This was just about him.

He tried to weigh the two against each other. Suddenly he was tired. His brain was rapidly shutting down like a computer that suddenly froze in the middle of a very important document.

"I'm really tired," he managed to utter before his mind went completely numb. Josie saw the exertion coming on and indicated to her two boys to leave now. They said abrupt goodbyes and slipped noiselessly out of the room. Josie neared Warren and pulled the blankets and sheets over his chest. To his complete surprise her lips swept across his forehead.

"Goodnight, Warren." He heard the click of the bedside lamp and darkness enveloped him.

First chapter. Like it? Let me know.

Reg


	2. Home?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any original characters.**

**Home?**

The next day, Warren awoke to see the wound on his wrist had completely vanished, leaving the eight stitches standing out like a railway track across his arm. He quietly blessed his indestructibility for returning and rolled over to regard the rest of the room with distrust.

The window was open and on latch and a refreshing breeze wafted at the blinds. The only thing stuck to his arm was an IV line and he wondered how long that would have to stay.

Suddenly the loss of his mother hit him hard again. The air was driven out of his lungs and heart wrenching sobs racked his body and before he knew it he was a small bundle huddled under the covers, crying his heart out for the only person who accepted him just as he was. Even though she was a drug-induced version of her former self, she still loved her son unconditionally and did anything in her power to give him the best life she could afford.

Which wasn't much. The poor salary she received from the flower shop down the street barely covered their expenses and Warren had to get a job to help out with their financial problems. He worked almost every night at the Paper Lantern, a Chinese restaurant situated only a few blocks away, and put in full shifts on Saturdays. The owners, the Wongs, were a family who practically took Warren under their wing and often helped with the boy's upbringing. His busy schedule was just one of the reasons he didn't have many friends.

The other reasons were pretty obvious. Ever since he was little, people knew his father was in jail. He used to get teased endlessly and finally stood up to his bullies by having the Wongs's eldest son, Yung, teach him some karate moves. That shut them up and he developed his bad-boy shield to keep the teasers at bay.

But being tough was lonely. Warren would often catch himself staring wistfully at groups of friends, laughing and joking, and would only end up getting angry at himself. He finally lost it in the cafeteria on that fateful day that Stronghold just had to mention his father.

With a stab he remembered how his mother had comforted him, told him it was all right, he would learn from his mistakes and this only renewed his sorrow.

He must have cried for at least half an hour before he realized that no tears were tracing their way across his jawbones. He had reached that point where sorrow was only a by-product of depression. He lay still for awhile, cursing his blessed indestructibility. _Why?_

_Why now? Why did the pills have to stop working just when it looked like our troubles are over? Why did this have to happen just as I'm making friends, just as I'm crawling out of my shell? _

Warren was past crying now. If Layla never called, never realized that something was very wrong, he would be dead now. He would be with her, and they would be laughing at the idiotic idea of living.

Desperately he looked around the room for inspiration. _The window…_

Ripping the needle out of his vein, he stumbled out of the bed and headed for the window. His legs felt weak and his head spun at the sudden change. _Surely this would work? My indestructibility has been bypassed before… _

Warren unlatched the window and leaned out. The street below looked small and the people walked by like animated dolls. He would see her again. He leaned further.

He heard the door open. Fear gripped his heart as shouts and hasty footsteps neared him. He pushed himself away from the sill, only to be caught by strong hands grasping him around the middle.

Warren struggled to be freed, but the grip around his waist only tightened and pulled him to safety.

"Let me go!" Warren yelled and suddenly blazed up in frustration. Steven Stronghold held on to the boy, the flames didn't affect him at all. Josie picked up a pitcher of water standing on the nightstand and drenched them both with water. Warren sagged against Steve and gasped, too drained to do anything else. Josie stepped in and they carefully helped him back into bed. Warren wasn't even wet; the water had doused the fire, leaving a sheen of sweat on his skin.

He had closed his eyes, his breath was shallow and his face flushed. _What have I done? Am I going mad? _

Steven shot a concerned look at his wife. She shrugged and held her hands up helplessly.

Thoughts were whirling about in Warren's mind. _I've just screwed everything up. Now they won't want me._

"Warren?" A cool palm was placed on his arm. His eyes flashed open and the Strongholds were taken aback at the horror in his dark eyes. Josie spoke softly and slowly, allowing the words to sink in properly.

"We want to help you. There's a room ready for you at our home. Please. If you stay with Principal Powers, you will be alone. There will be no one to talk to. She's a very busy woman. Please."

Warren stared at his hands, still in shock. He had just tried to commit suicide, and Jetstream was practically begging him to consider their offer _now_.

"Warren, you need help." The Commander sat down on the edge of the bed. Warren took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. The nurse re-inserted the IV line and Warren started to feel sleepy almost immediately. _Where did she come from?_

"He needs rest," the assistant told the Strongholds and pulled the sheets up over Warren's chest. _Poor kid has enough to worry about_.

"Can we come again later?" Josie asked, wringing her hands. Steven placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should come again tomorrow. He is still in shock. He needs as much help as possible." The nurse stole a sad glance at the sleeping boy.

"We will get him the best help in town," Steven assured her.

The next few days Warren was constantly monitored. Not one moment passed without someone knowing his exact whereabouts. He gradually grew stronger, and after spending a total of thirteen days in hospital before he was discharged. He had chosen to stay with the Strongholds, as they were going to pay for counseling sessions with the city's leading psychologist.

He started to doubt his decision when his friends descended on him as he finally walked through the front doors.

"Oh, we see Mr. Peace has finally decided to grace us with his presence."

"About time as well. We were about to hand your table over to some chicks who wanted to steal it."

"I talked to Principal Powers-"

"Okay, guys, give him some space." Will gave him an excited grin as he broke through the throng that Ethan, Magenta and Zach had formed around the pyrokinetic. Warren gave him a secret grateful glance and they piled into Will's car.

As soon as Warren settled into the front passenger seat, he felt a strange presence. He suddenly felt a small weight on his shoulder and twisted his head. _What the hell?_

A small yellow-and-grey bird cocked its head at him. Warren nearly swore.

"Whose dumb bird is this? It's gonna poo on my jacket!"

Five excited faces fell as Warren tried to remove the bird from his signature leather jacket. It squawked at him and flapped its wings in annoyance. Layla nearly started crying.

"I told you," she stuttered, "that he was going to hate it."

"What?" Warren was dumbstruck at Layla's change in attitude. Will sighed, carefully took the cockatiel and placed it on his own shoulder.

"We wanted to get you something. Majority voted for a parrot, but they were too expensive. So we got you a cockatiel." Will started the car and drove in the direction of his house. Warren gaped at him, too shocked to say a word.

"Oh," he managed after a while.

"What made you decide to get me a pet?" Warren desperately tried to fix the atmosphere in the car. _How do you react in a situation like this? _He cursed himself for being so heartless. He really didn't know what to say.

Ethan spoke up when no one else seemed to try and answer Warren's question.

"We figured that you might need someone to talk to who wouldn't interrupt and try fix things." Ethan stared out of the window for a minute before he stole a glance at Warren's face. He had still had a shocked expression. _That is going to stay for a while_, Ethan thought.

"Thanks." Everyone's faces whirled up or around to look at Warren.

"Watch the road, Stronghold." Warren said with a half-grin and repossessed the bird.

"Is it male or female?"

"Female," Layla said proudly. She didn't have absolutely nothing to do with this thing.

"How do you know?"

"Females are lighter." Ethan grinned at Layla. She gave him a secret thumbs-up gesture.

"Oh. Have you given her a name?"

"No. We thought you'd be better at it than us." Magenta squeaked in her guinea-pig form in Zack's lap. She was always shifted when they drove around town. It was just easier and more spacious.

"I was thinking Bird-Attack, or Fire-Bird," Zack added. Everyone groaned and he received several elbows, kicks and a bite.

"I like Phoenix." Warren held the bird up on a finger as they drove up the Strongholds' driveway.

"Cool name."

"Yeah, she looks like a phoenix."

And so Phoenix the cockatiel was dubbed.

Mrs. Stronghold was waiting on the porch. She greeted them as they crossed the threshold and gave Warren a hug as he passed her. He stiffened but placed his arms awkwardly around her waist.

"Welcome," she smiled as she pulled away. She was determined to make this boy's stay as comfortable as possible.

"I'll show you your room." Will grinned from ear to ear and thundered up the stairs.

"You do realize that you're gonna hate me in about a week's time, right?" Warren called up the stairs as the rest traipsed after him.

"I'll deal with that later," the reply came laughingly. Warren shook his head, unsmiling. He hadn't smiled since he woke up, he realized suddenly.

He opened his eyes wider when he saw the place where he was supposed to sleep for six months.

"It's big," he said to no one in particular. There were two large bay windows and a four poster bed, which he made a beeline for. The room was situated on the corner of the house and through the windows he had a view of the Stronghold's backyard and Layla's mom's rose garden. He fell onto the bed and sighed with relief. His friends spilt into the room and settled on the bed, floor and in the seats of the bay windows. The room was at least double the size of his old one. He ran a hand over the sheets. He could learn to like this.

Magenta and Zack were arguing again, Layla and Will were making eyes at each other and Ethan was having an in-depth conversation with Phoenix, whose cage was already in place on one of the window seats. He felt relieved to be let off so easily and his eyes took in more of the room. There was a large desk in the corner and a landscape of the country hanging above it. A dresser and a wardrobe stood side-by-side and a large cardboard box was deposited next to the door. He approached it and realized all the things in his old room could easily fit into it.

All the things in his old room _were_ in it.

He started unpacking. His alarm-clock, his stereo, some clothes that will must have picked out because Warren never wears anything other tan black and other stuff that cluttered his old room soon cluttered the new room and Warren stood back and surveyed his progress.

Yes, he could learn to like it.

Right. What do you think?

Reg


	3. Iverson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any original characters**

**Iverson**

An alarm went off somewhere near Will's head. He batted at it in frustration, then turned around and buried himself under the covers again. Just as he was sinking back into blissful oblivion, a terrible racket ensued next door.

Will groaned into his pillow.

"Warren!"

"Yeah?"

"Get your bird under control!"

Will sat up and surveyed the room. _Better get ready for school._

Grabbing a towel slung over the back of a chair, he headed for the bathroom, only to see the door firmly locked and steam escaping through the crack under it. Groaning aloud, he bashed his head into the wall a few times. He immediately regretted it, though. Now there was a bruised patch that he would have to fix before his mother saw it. _Can't Warren hurry up? _

"Hey, move your ass!"

The lock clicked and Warren stuck his head out, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth.

"Wait you turn. Brushing my teeth." He left the door open and water vapor billowed out of the bathroom. Will pushed past him into the fog and headed for the toilet.

"Jeez, dude. Some decency?" Warren left with a disgusted air, Phoenix greeting him brightly from the bed where he had placed her to explore the hills and valleys of the covers.

He pulled on a shirt from the cardboard box, grabbed his books and started stuffing them into his backpack. _Today is gonna be difficult_, he told himself and slung the bag over his shoulder. A movement at the door caught his eye and he turned around.

"Warren! I didn't know you were up already." Mrs. Stronghold came in with a tray of breakfast and set it on the dresser, smiling at him. "Why are you dressed? You're not going to school."

"No, I've missed too much all ready. I have to." Warren protested, his eyes drawn to the food. _French toast. Yum. I never get french toast_.

"Oh, silly, Will hasn't told you? You're staying at home until you're caught up with the rest of the class. Principal Powers has organized that."

His face fell. He hated being singled out, treated differently. The last past days he had been thinking about it a lot, determined to go back to school and act like nothing has happened.

Josie Stronghold saw the defiance in the boy's eyes and hardened her expression. She prided herself in being a fair, but strict mother and she was going to stick to her rules.

"Now get back into bed. Your breakfast is getting cold."

"I think I'd rather-"

"Warren." Her tone was icy. "Don't test me."

His eyes widened at that and he pulled his shirt off. She still stood there, her arms folded, eyes cold. _What, does she want to tuck me in now_?

She waited until he had reluctantly climbed back into bed. Phoenix immediately trekked across his bed towards him. Josie planted the tray on Warren's lap, whistled a tune at Phoenix, who only inclined her head and let loose a loud shriek. Josie smiled victoriously and then yelled at Will to hurry up and come say goodbye before he went downstairs.

"I'm not a bloody invalid," Warren complained darkly as Will entered, grinning like an idiot.

"You'll do as I say while you're under my roof." Josie countered and left.

"Maybe I should take up Principal Powers' offer, then." Warren muttered and crunched at a rasher of bacon.

"You won't get breakfast like that at her place," Will gestured to the plate and plopped himself down on the bed.

"You're probably right."

"Morning, guys." Layla closed the window as a branch retreated rapidly back down to the ground. Will seemed to be used to her breaking-and-entering habits and Warren prepared himself for more future strange Layla-antics.

"And now? No school?" She sat down and stole a piece of Warren's toast. He glared at her while Will explained the situation.

"Oh."

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" Warren growled.

"Fine. We'll go." They said goodbye and left through the door. Warren sighed and wondered what he should teach the bird pecking at his toast first.

The rest of the day was spent catching up on homework and sleeping in between. Principal Powers spent a while in the living room, explaining what needed to be done and giving Warren tips and teacher's phone numbers if he needed help.

When Will arrived back from school, Warren was not at home.

"Mom? Where's Warren?"

"Is he not in his room?" Mrs. Stronghold threw a puzzled glance at her son as he ambled into the kitchen.

"No." Will helped himself to some juice and downed it in one gulp. "Maybe he's at the park. I'll go check."

Will jogged in the direction of the municipal park when he saw a dark figure traipsing on the other side of the road in his direction.

"Warren!" Will waved and fell into step next to his friend.

"What." Warren stared at the sidewalk and kept moving.

"Dude, you're in trouble. My mom's gonna freak when she finds out that you snuck out."

"I didn't sneak out. I walked down the stairs, called that I'm going out and left. It's not my fault that no one heard." Warren spoke softly, dangerously. Will fell back at his tone and kept a few steps behind him.

Mrs. Stronghold was wringing her hands when the two walked through the front door.

"Warren! Don't you ever walk out like that again!" She flung her arms around him. He stood silently as she continued ranting and expressing worry. After a while Josie realized that he was not listening.

"Warren?" He looked at her blankly. She sighed with exasperation.

"Go to your room."

He obeyed. Will left him alone for about ten minutes before he knocked on his door. There was no response. Fear gripped his heart. His parents had told him about what happened at the hospital. He pushed at the door.

Phoenix sat on her cage, dozing in the afternoon sun. She cocked her head at the bewildered boy who had just stormed into her room.

Warren was not to be seen. Will's heart jumped into his throat. The window was wide open.

_Shit. Shit._

Will was at the window in a flash. Leaning out, he saw nothing on the ground below. _What?_

"What are you doing?" Warren brushed his hands off on his jeans as he latched the other window again. Will nearly collapsed of fright as he turned around, nearly overturning Phoenix's cage. She flapped at him angrily, her beak open in a threat.

"Dude." Will gasped for breath and got his pulse under control before he spoke again. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought…"

Warren frowned. Then his expression changed.

"They told you." Warren sat on his bed and stared at his hands.

"Yeah. Man, you scared me. Don't ever do that again." Will fell onto the bed and punched Warren lightly before he realized that he sounded exactly like his mother. Warren realized as well and gave him a strange look.

"Sorry," Warren said after a while. "I guess you had a pretty good reason for being worried." Will sat up and put his arms around Warren's shoulders. Warren shot another look at him, but Will didn't let up. Warren twisted in his grip.

"Dude, are you crying?"

"Sorry." Will swiped at his eyes and sniffled. "I don't want you to die." He gripped harder and started sobbing quietly.

Warren gaped at his best friend for a long time. Then he closed his mouth and awkwardly returned the hug.

Earlier that afternoon the depression had set in again and he took a walk to clear his head. When he got back, everything just worsened and he sat on the roof for a while, staring at the ground and contemplating what would be the best option. Now, with Will holding him so tight he could hear his ribs creaking, he saw that suicide was not an option.

"Promise you won't hurt yourself again." Will had stopped crying and was looking at Warren with a strict look in his eyes.

"Will-"

"Promise!"

Warren shifted.

"_You're_ hurting me." Will released Warren, but the determined stare did not waive.

"Okay." Warren stretched his arms.

"I need to hear you say it!" Will's eyes flashed in anger.

"Okay! I promise I won't try again! Are you happy now?" Warren snapped.

"Yes." Will grinned through his tears and sniffled again.

"Go wash your face or something. You look like a wreck."

Will grinned again and bounded away.

Warren sat as still as possible. The only movement was his chest moving slowly and rhythmically as he breathed. His eyes were closed and his head was hanging between his legs, supported by his hands, his hair hiding his face from the world.

The receptionist looked worriedly at the boy and checked his name again. _Warren Peace_. It was so familiar. How did she know him?

"Send him in, Lorraine." She waved the boy with the haunted eyes into the consulting-room of Dr. Iverson.

Henry Iverson, a grey-haired man in his sixties, smiled warmly and led Warren into a courtyard where there was a pond with koi swimming lazily in circles and two overstuffed couches.

Iverson, a.k.a. Sunbeam sat down on a couch and gestured for Warren to do the same. Sunbeam's powers involved using light to change a person's view or state of mind.

"Warren."

Warren took up the same position that he held in the waiting-room. He hated psychologists. The only thing he hated more than psychologists were super-powered psychologists.

Dr. Iverson said his name again.

"I don't want to be here."

"I know." He smiled, a matter-of-fact grin.

For a while they sat in silence. The Warren lifted his head and looked Dr. Iverson in the eye.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I couldn't."

"Don't lie. She was your friend. How could you _not_?"

"She wouldn't let me."

Warren was silent. That sounded like his mom. Too proud to ask for help. She knew he could fix her with one minute. That's what he did. Fix things that were broken.

"Warren. This isn't about Joy. It's about you."

Warren looked up into the man's wise eyes. There was concern, paternal concern in his gaze, concern put there by experience. Warren knew he had a family, grandchildren.

"There are many people who care about you. The Lee's, the Strongholds, your friends at school, your principal…"

"How did you-" Warren started, annoyed, but was cut off.

"Warren. I am a superhero, retired, but still."

Warren sighed. He hated psychologists. Especially ones who knew him personally. But it was difficult to hate someone who loved you.

"Let's talk."

"Why? It's not going to help." Bitterness crept into Warren's voice.

"All right, would you prefer to jump right to the conclusion?"

Dr. Iverson spread his hands, a faint white glow radiating from them. Warren sighed again and nodded almost imperceptibly. Dr. Iverson took a seat next to Warren and Warren laid his head in the psychologist's lap.

Suddenly he was ten again, hysterical, and Dr. Iverson was transformed into Uncle Henry who took Warren in his arms and held him, comforted him, and let his glow take over the little boy's mind. Warren relaxed, his pulse slowed and he breathed as if he was asleep, deep, rhythmically.

As if the kid didn't have enough to worry about. Henry could have saved his mother. It was never too late. Henry could have sent waves from the other side of Maxville and it still would have reached her in time. But she was stubborn. She refused to be seen as a damsel in distress. She wanted to work through this on her own, to be strong, like her mother. Just like her mother.

Soon the light held Warren in a trance and Henry could stand up and evaluate his patient. _He looks so much like his father_, Henry noticed as he was writing up a prescription for Warren. But yet he has a different color. Henry could measure people up with colors. While Baron Battle had a deep red, almost maroon aura, his son's was lighter, almost orange, like the sky at sunset.

Baron Battle was a highly unstable man. Warren Peace was emotionally stronger. That was probably why he had managed to carry on so long without a nervous breakdown.

Henry finished his observations and brought Warren out of his trance. He blinked a few times and stared at the psychologist.

"Did it work?"

Dr. Iverson smiled.

"You tell me."

Hope you enjoyed that. I need some criticism, please.

Reg


	4. Liquid Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any original characters.**

**Liquid Glass**

When Warren could finally go back to school, he had had three sessions with Dr. Iverson and was feeling remarkably better. He had caught up to the curriculum and was a lesson ahead of the class. Which was why he was smiling as he got off the bus at school.

Then he realized that he was smiling for the whole school to see and quickly changed his expression and buried himself in his book. The gang had already closed up around him and he turned away from them and continued on his way. People who he had never talked to greeted him and welcomed him back to school. He scowled back at them. _Just because I'm having counseling doesn't mean that I'm happy-skippy._

He made a point of brooding in every class so that people can see that he hasn't changed at all. Mr. Medula even asked Warren to write the formula of Kerugular Ocutane (that he had learnt the previous day) on the board and he stared at Medula as if he had a second head growing out of his already bulbous cranium.

At lunch he growled when his friends neared him and told them to get lost. They grinned happily and took their laughter to a nearby table. Will had explained to them about Warren's predicament.

It was after lunch when the trouble started. Warren had just put his books in his locker when he felt an ominous tap on his shoulder. He didn't turn around, just leaned against his locker and groaned inwardly. He admitted to himself that they were bound to try their luck with him sometime in the future. He had just hoped it wasn't today.

Another tap. He grabbed the arm and held on for dear life.

He yanked the hand closer and slowly started to roast it in his other hand.

Somewhere down the passage a yelp was heard and Warren let go. Hopefully that put them off.

It didn't. Lash and Speed blocked his way when he turned around. He regarded them with a neutral expression as he leaned back against his locker.

"Hey, guys. Glad to see I'm back?" Warren said and scrutinized his nails.

"Yeah. Now we have someone more challenging to beat, hey Speed?"

"Yeah," Lash's partner-in-crime echoed.

"Yeah. You, us and Stronghold, gym, today."

"Let's hope you can take a hit this time, hothead." Warren shifted his gaze to Speed, who was canning himself at his own joke, inclining his body against the locker next to Warren's. He shook his head sadly. _Small things amuse small minds. _Suddenly he couldn't resist anymore.

Quick as a flash he yanked his locker door open and bashed Speed's head against it. Speed stumbled back, clutching at his head. People around them started sniggering.

Warren closed his locker door and sighed with annoyance.

"_Man_, Speed, look what you've done. Now there's a huge dent in my locker." His eyes flashed at Lash who looked ready to take him on alone, but he hesitated when he saw the fire igniting in Warren's eyes.

People were laughing fully now as Warren walked away, unsmiling.

Yes. He was back.

Warren sat in the bleachers, ready to stand up if his name was called. He knew it was coming.

During the three weeks that Warren was absent, Lash and Speed had taken up the reigning champion belt again. Which meant they could beat up whoever they choose again. Warren bristled again and wondered angrily why they let the two bullies back into Sky High. Or why they didn't change the rules. There were so many things that annoyed Warren about the school. At least it was only half a year left…

"We choose… Stronghold and Peace!"

A ripple went through the crowd as Warren's name was called. _He's back?_

There were many rumors flying around school crediting the reason why Warren Peace suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth. The craziest one Warren had heard that day was that he had run away and was now somewhere in Cuba, smoking dope and selling rum to pensioners. He actually laughed when Will told him.

"Welcome back, Hothead," Coach Boomer called as Warren walked onto the floor. Warren muttered something and scowled at Lash and Speed. Will jogged up behind him and they quickly discussed a plan. Nodding to Boomer, they got into position and waited for the signal to start.

BEEP

Lash immediately formed a cage around the civilian with his body and Speed went straight for Warren, dodging around the floor to make a difficult target. But this time Warren was ready.

As soon as Speed was close enough, Warren powered up and slowed down his heart rate. Just a little trick he learnt from old Uncle Henry. Nothing super-powered. Doing this made him more alert and quicker to respond to stimuli. Anyone could do it if they really set their mind to it. Breathing as slow as possible, he launched a fireball right onto his feet. With the floor around Warren burning, Speed couldn't come close enough to create a vacuum. As soon as Speed hesitated, he struck.

A fireball landed in Speed's path, tripping him and sending him flying into the barrier. Warren stole a quick glance in Will's direction. He was easily flinging Lash back and forth, obviously enjoying himself.

"Stronghold, you can play later, get the citizen NOW!" Warren yelled. Will shrugged, flung Lash aside, grabbed the citizen in a flying leap and lay her down carefully. He grinned at Warren and only a received a "We'll talk later" glare for his efforts.

"Looks like your winning streak is OVER, LOSERS!" Boomer laughed to himself as the bell rung.

Will invited everyone over to his house for a celebration "study session" in honor of Warren. Warren just sighed and took a shower as soon as they were home.

"Come on, Warren, hurry up." Zack stood outside the bathroom door, begging Warren to show him the mind trick. Silence came from the other side of the door.

"Warren? Are you in there?" Zack cocked his head and listened again. Suddenly the door was yanked open and he stumbled.

"You saw me go in, weirdo." Warren gave him a strange look and came out, smelling like the ocean. Zack told him that. Warren laughed and called him a spazz.

"I have to work tonight. I can't go smelling like a wet dog."

"Show me."

"No. It's my secret."

"Please?" Magenta looked up when they entered the living room. She, as well as Ethan, was fascinated with the new trick. Warren groaned and stretched himself out on the couch.

"I have less than half an hour before I have to go. Just let me rest for a while, okay?"

Ethan eyed Warren suspiciously.

"How do we know it's not a new power?" he said and stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

"Because it's not!" Warren threw his hands up in exasperation and turned onto his side to glare at his friends. They stared back at him disbelievingly.

"We never know with you, Warren," Magenta accused and pulled the bowl closer.

"Yeah," Zack echoed, then changed the subject. He hated awkward silences. Magenta thrived on them. "So, you're going to the Paper Lantern tonight?"

"Yes. I haven't seen the Wongs in a while." Warren frowned and tried to remember when last he _had_ seen them. It must have been the night before…

Warren cleared his head and stood up, greeting everybody a little stiffly and called to Mrs. Stronghold that he was leaving. She called back, asking if he needed a lift, but he declined and said he would prefer walking.

He liked walking. It helped him to think about things more clearly and the cool night breeze refreshed him as he strolled to work. It was a quiet night and the restaurant wasn't very full for a Wednesday. Yet he was kept busy by the waiters ordering him around and asking him to check their tables on a quick smoke break. He didn't smoke, it was a vile habit and he knew what it did to a person's lungs. But he didn't mind. He enjoyed being back into the environment where everyone was always blaming things gone wrong on the busboy. That is how he grew up. Being a busboy. Mr. Wong had asked him if he wanted a promotion the first night he worked after his sixteenth birthday, but he flustered and refused. Afterwards, he felt guilty because the extra money would mean a lot to his mother. He always had to implicate his mother in all the decisions he made.

He was walking back when he realized that something was out of place. At first he thought the dreaded thoughts had come back again, but this felt different. He glanced behind him, but there was no one there. There was no other person in sight. He tried to shake the strange feeling, asking himself who would be dumb enough to pick a fight with someone who looked like he had just stepped out of a biker bar. But the awkward prickling between his shoulder blades refused to be quelled.

He whirled around, powering up and surveying the street behind him. There was no one there.

"Show yourself!" Warren shouted into the darkness. His own illumination didn't penetrate very far, but where the darkness became light at the edge of his radius, a slight undulation could be seen. At first Warren thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but then the ripple became more intense and the breeze quickly became a gale force threatening to blow him off his feet. He hunched down to prevent that from happening and kept his glare on the patch of air that began advancing slowly towards him.

Instinctively he launched a volley of flames at the area, still not knowing what the hell it was. His blaze did absolutely nothing to the patch and he was starting to stress. _What the hell is this thing? _

Fear turned into anger as self-preservation set in and he felt his body strengthen automatically as he carried on blasting the space. Torrent after torrent of fire crashed through the air and he only ended up scorching the wall on the opposite side of the street.

Warren stopped, gasping for breath. The fire died down on his arms. Blazing away at the thing was only wasting his energy and he decided to keep it cool, at least until the thing actually threatened his life. He was slowly backing up into the wall, but he could still escape to both sides of the street.

With his back finally pressed against the brick and the wind whipping at his hair and clothes, Warren felt like he was standing in the middle of a cyclone. Pieces of stone and grit hit him in the face, stinging his eyes.

With nothing else to do, he charged forward, right into the heart of the ripple.

He seemed to hit a steel wall, because after less than two steps he found himself falling backwards into the brick wall at his back, his shoulder aching for a second before the pain disappeared. The wind had faded and all that was left was a gust that blew continuously at his face.

Slowly Warren stood up and marveled at the thing in front of him. At his touch, small wavelets converged back and forth. He could see right through it like glass, the wall on the other side rippling as he tapped at it in wonder. It felt cold and solid and his mind whirled as it tried to comprehend the thing.

"Like my toy?" Warren whirled to his right. A girl a little older than him with platinum blonde hair leaned against the wall. She held nothing in her hands and her arms were folded. Her expression was completely blank.

"What is it?" Warren asked, his voice quiet with suspicion.

"It's liquid glass." Warren must have looked utterly confused at this point, because a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"What?"

The girl's hint of a smile disappeared and she stepped closer. Warren backed into another wall on his left and his elbow throbbed for an instant before he willed the discomfort away.

"Let me explain something to you." Her eyes flashed with icy fire and her voice dripped with venom. "I only came here for one reason. That was to warn you. But tonight I feel different. I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you how I did that, if you tell me why you stick around with mere mortals who know nothing about you!"

Warren stood silently and let the girl's harsh voice die down. He could either blast through her and make a break for it, or he could try to reason and learn her secret. He decided the latter would be the easiest and safest. If her wall could withstand the fire, it was obvious that she could too.

"Deal." Warren waited for her to spill, then observed that she was waiting for him.

"They're the only friends I have. Besides, they know me better than you do."

Her eyebrows rose. "I doubt it."

He waited patiently. After about five minutes of staring at each other with mutual distrust, she sighed and turned her back on him.

"I'm a form-shifter like you _friend_ Ethan. That's my kidney and appendix you were poking."

"That's impossible."

"That's manipulation." She swung back, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. "If I exploited my body to its fullest extent, I could probably cover about a hectare. I would also probably kill myself in the process." The hatred in her voice reminded him of himself a few months ago.

"Jeez." Warren gaped at her for a while. _Who is she angry at? Me?_

"Can we get back to the point of this visit?"

"What about the wind?"

"I don't know where that came from. I haven't been able to manipulate it. It's just there for effect."

"You mean you didn't do it?" Warren glanced around worriedly. _Why do I feel so weird around this girl?_

"No, I _did _it. I mean it's probably just strange genes. You most likely have the same." Suddenly she clamped her mouth shut, having said too much.

"I shouldn't be here. I've just brought a warning. _Be on guard_." She smiled suddenly, a cold, sneering smile. "Goodbye, Warren."

Then, suddenly, she was gone. The scorch marks on the wall were the only thing to remind Warren that the strange meeting ever took place.

There. Four chapters in a row. Enjoy it? Tell me all about it.

Reg


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any original characters.**

**Revelations**

It was difficult to sneak into a house that was still a little unknown. Warren kept bumping into things like a doorstop in the middle of a doorway. He was just going to give up trying to navigate his way through the darkness and power up a hand to light his way, when he felt someone's eyes on him.

He whirled around and saw Will's figure standing in the passage leading to the kitchen.

"Dude, don't scare me like that," Warren whispered at him. Will stepped closer to him, a mixture of annoyance and concern evident in his eyes.

"Where were you? I had to cover for you like three times tonight. You can thank your lucky stars my parents were kind of distracted."

"Sorry. I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's get to bed."

Will frowned. He didn't like the look on Warren's face when Will startled him. Someone had a bit of serious explaining to do.

The next morning, as soon as they were out of the house and walking to the bus stop, Will pounced. He had just extracted the happenings of the previous night out of his best friend when Layla arrived and Warren had to explain the strange conversation again.

By the time they arrived at school, Warren had told his story four times, and he was getting tired of it.

"You say she's a form shifter, like me?" Ethan was bewildered, to say the least. The thought of manipulating his body to such an extent was disturbing.

"Yes."

"And she can disconnect part of her body to create shields and walls?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That must be the ultimate weapon. Imagine-"

"Ethan. Shut. Up." Warren turned on his heel and walked away from his friends. He needed to think. Alone.

Everybody gaped after him.

"He probably needs to be alone." Ethan ventured carefully. Warren had mood swings. It was common knowledge.

"That doesn't mean he can bite your bead off over nothing," Magenta argued. She scowled as her gaze followed the pyro down the passage. Zack had just started to agree, but Will interrupted.

"Hey, guys, cut him some slack." Magenta bit her lip and apologized softly. Zack looked confused for a few second, then the penny dropped.

"Oh. Right." Magenta gave him a disgusted glare and the group dispersed.

Warren slumped at his desk. He didn't know what to make of the previous night's encounter. _Am I supposed to trust her?_ Maybe she was a pawn in a greater plan. Maybe she was sincerely warning him. What did she mean when she said that he probably also had strange genes? What _are_ strange genes, anyway? How could she know him better than his friends did?

He sighed again. He didn't tell his friends about that. He didn't even understand it himself, how could ask them to understand?

The rest of the day went by monotonously. Thankfully he wasn't called for Save the Citizen. He didn't think that he would have been able to concentrate.

Finally the bell rung to signal the end of the day. As usual, the gang met in front of the school building before they got onto the busses to leave. Layla was there first, and Will joined her after a few moments. They fooled around for a while before they cut it off when Magenta, Ethan and Zack joined them. After a couple of minutes, Warren approached them quietly. Silently he apologized to Ethan by clapping him on the back, making him lose his balance and spill his Science notes onto the concrete. Then he sighed and collected the notes, handing them back in a messy pile.

As everyone got off the bus and greeted each other, Will fell into step with Warren, who was rapidly moving away from the stop.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Warren gave him a sarcastic look, but said nothing. Will assumed he was right.

"You need to start trusting me," Will said quietly and shook his head.

"Okay, okay. You know that girl from last night? She said something strange."

Will looked up at his friend's face. Warren was frowning.

"Well? What did she say?"

After another thirty seconds, Warren answered.

"She said that she had strange genes. She said that I did as well. Then she said that she probably knows me better than you do."

Will was silent.

"You haven't told my parents, have you?"

"No," Warren scoffed.

"Maybe you should." They turned up the driveway.

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"No."

"Well, then I will. Mom!"

Warren tackled Will and they tumbled into the shrubs bordering the front lawn from the street. Grabbing at Will's mouth, Warren whispered dangerously into Will's ear.

"You will _not_ tell your mother." Will gave Warren a skeptical look and removed Warren's hand off his face, cracking the other boy's knuckles. Before Warren could flare up, he caught the sight of Mrs. Stronghold standing on the porch, arms folded. The two boys scrambled to their feet and stood awkwardly, not daring to look at her face.

"Get inside, you two." There was an amused tinge to her voice. At first she was angry, but the guilty expression on their faces was something she had only seen before when Will was caught stealing cookies when he was five.

She sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Will hesitated and, stealing a glance at the warning look on Warren's face, followed her there.

"Mom? Warren has something to say." Warren stared at Will, vowing to hurt him as soon as they were alone. Josie smiled to the wall. _So like Will_, she thought, _to meddle_.

"Well?" She placed two glasses of juice on the kitchen table and motioned for them to sit.

Warren sighed. There was no way out of this now. He told the same story that he had told his friends that morning. Will glared daggers at him and he reluctantly added the uncertain part.

Josie Stronghold had been paling throughout Warren's confession. She was silent for a while before she spoke.

"Warren. You're old enough to take care of yourself. I'm not going to force you to be dependant on us. But I'm glad that you told me. Even if it was against your will." Will blushed pink and his mother ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Now, I've decided to be frankly honest with you. Steve will most likely be very angry at me, but I feel that you need to know. We heard some bad news last night."

Will's ears perked up. His mother usually was extremely tight about things like this. _This must really be important. _

"Warren, you know that there were many people who wanted to adopt you over the years. We were some of them," Josie stopped and reached for Will's hand. Will sat still, shocked.

"There were good people, and there were villains." At this it was Warren's turn to looked shocked.

"Your uncle, your father's brother, tried to kidnap you once when you were about eleven. Your mother was very ill at the time and you were staying with Dr. Iverson and his family. His plan failed horribly, but he was determined that you would join him one day. He was a strict disciplinarian, and his children were taught how to use their powers with such precision that they could do almost anything they set their minds on. It is possible that the girl you met last night could be one of your cousins."

Warren looked up from the glass on the table, his eyes not seeing the two faces in front of him. He suspected that she might be related to him somehow. He just denied it.

"So, what's the bad news?" Warren asked after a long pause. Jetstream's face sagged visibly.

"It sounds like he has sent his sons to find you."

Warren frowned.

"So? You just said that I can take care of myself. Why is this an issue?"

Josie raised her eyebrows at him.

"You haven't been listening. These kids have super-super powers. They can do three times as much as any other super hero. You saw that yourself last night."

"Oh." _Click._

Will looked up in bewilderment.

"Why hasn't the government tried to stop them? I mean, if they're that dangerous-"

"They have never actually been villainous." The Commander stepped into the kitchen. Jetstream cringed slightly and inspected her fingernails. "It's alright, honey, I was thinking the same thing today."

Steven Stronghold took a seat at the kitchen table.

"The Battle family has been suspected villains ever since your father-" He stopped abruptly, not sure how to carry on. "Ever since Baron Battle was captured. But there never was enough evidence to arrest them."

Warren heaved a shuddering sigh.

"How do you know this?" He asked suddenly, fire flashing in his eyes. "That they're out to get me?"

The Strongholds shared a quick glance.

"Henry Iverson was threatened last night."

Warren's heart stopped beating. Just for about five seconds, but still, it _stopped beating_.

He stood up fast, shoving at the table, turned around and walked into a wall, banging his head hard. _I need to calm down_, he told himself as the pain subsided instantly. Turning around and leaning against the wall, he drew a few shaky breaths.

"Is he alright?" He asked when he felt he could speak without his voice trembling. It came out wobbly.

"He's taken a vacation with his family. We don't know where."

Warren's first instinct was to call him a coward. Then he realized that he would have done the same thing if he had a family. He was just protecting anyone from getting hurt.

"Sit down, Warren." The Strongholds were still sitting in their seats around the table. They had kept quiet throughout his internal malfunction. Warren obeyed.

"Why did no one tell me?" He asked softly.

"You weren't here last night." _They knew. God, they must have been out of their minds with worry. _

Warren stared at his hands. _Why do they care so much? Why do I, the kid of the man who tried to kill more than half of Earth's population, mean so much to them that they would take me in and treat me like I was their own son?_

His emotions must have been evident on his face because the Commander suddenly put a hand on his shoulder and told Warren to look at him. Warren obeyed reluctantly.

"We care about you because we know what you have been through. We have always been there. Baron was my best friend. I was best man at their wedding. We are your godparents, Warren. Baron and Angelique asked us to be your godparents two weeks after you were born. Ten years later, we were still there. We were willing to take you in and raise you as our own. But Angelique refused to let you go. She insisted that she was well enough to take care of you on her own."

Warren must have gaped at them for at least five minutes before he could speak.

"Um, well, that explains a lot," he finally managed, nodding slowly. Actually, his brain was screaming _What? Why? How?_

Warren decided that he had had enough strange revelations and stood up.

"I think I need to sleep for a while," he announced and walked out of the kitchen.

When he entered his room, Phoenix tweeted shrilly at him and tried frantically to break out of her cage by flapping like a mad thing. Warren crawled onto his bed, then remembered he was still wearing shoes. Yanking them off, he tried again.

Phoenix was still going ape in her cage and Warren wondered sleepily why his friends had chosen something as noisy as a bird to give to him. Easing his weight onto his elbows, he leaned over the side of the bed and whispered at his cockatiel.

"Shh, Nixy. Shh, girl." Finally, after a large amount of pleading, the loud shrieks had turned to soft coos.

Warren nodded off eventually; his bird's quiet mating calls lulling him to sleep.

**There be chapter five. Sorry that it's so blah-blah, but I need it to get at the action. Reviews, please…**

**Reg **


	6. Confusion leads

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any OC's**

**Confusion leads…**

When Warren awoke, it was dark outside.

_Shit._

Scrambling off his bed and checking the time on his watch, he discovered that he was twenty minutes late for his shift at the Paper Lantern. Grabbing his stuff, he set out into the street without telling anyone where he was going. Besides, he was just going to work. The Strongholds knew that.

Warren practically sprinted to work. When he arrived, he snuck in the back door only to be discovered by Ming, the Wong's eldest daughter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in Mandarin, spooning soup into take-away containers. Heaving, Warren explained to her and apologized. Ming was in charge of the restaurant on a Thursday while her parents took the evening off.

"No, I mean why are you here? Mrs. Stronghold called and said you weren't coming in tonight."

"Oh." Warren frowned. _Why did she do that?_

"Well, scoot. You're in the way. Go home." Ming left Warren standing in the kitchen, unsure of what to do now. Yung entered, flashed him a smile and told him to wash the dishes. Confusion was usually the order of the day at the Paper Lantern, so Warren wrapped an apron around his waist and started cleaning up.

"Da Jie told me to go home," he mentioned casually, using Ming's family name, meaning Big Sister.

"Da Jie thinks she owns this place because Baba tells her to keep an eye on things." Yung set another stack of dirty plates on the sink counter as Ming walked in again. She rapidly started issuing orders to Warren in a mixture of Mandarin and English, then stopped abruptly when he caught her eye by accident.

"Didn't I send you home?" she asked in perfect English. Warren cautiously passed a clean plate to Yung, avoiding her gaze.

"An extra hand is always welcome, Da Jie. Let him stay."

"All right, but he's getting no pay. I asked Mei to come in his place."

The brother and sister continued to squabble about Warren in Mandarin throughout the evening. After only half his shift, Ming finally pushed him out the back door while Yung wasn't looking. Warren walked home, chuckling at the family affectionately. It was just past nine o'clock and the streets still had civilians littered around. Still, Warren felt safer as soon as he closed the front door of the Strongholds' house.

_Something is wrong. _

It was early, yet the all the lights downstairs were off as if everyone was already in bed. Warren peeked into the darkened kitchen. Nothing.

Creeping upstairs, he saw a strange glow coming from Will's room. Warren's hand was already on the half-opened door when he heard soft voices from inside the room.

"I can't believe this." It was Layla. She was sobbing quietly. Warren heard a rustle as someone moved closer to her.

"I'm sure someone will find him, Layla." Warren couldn't place a name to the voice, but he was sure that he knew it well. He hesitated for a while. Did this involve him? Should he go in?

He tapped lightly on the door and pushed it open slowly. A few gasps announced surprise and Warren stepped into the room.

There was silence. Ethan, Magenta, Zack, Layla and Will stared at Warren as if they were seeing a ghost.

"What's going on?" Warren whispered. Layla jumped up from the bed and practically threw herself at him. He stiffened as she clamped onto his jacket and started sobbing loudly into his neck. He was too shocked to even react.

"We thought- we thought we would never see you again!" She managed through her crying. Will was calling someone. Ethan and Magenta gently pried Layla from Warren while Zack started to fill Warren in.

"Will called us and said you were missing. We all came over like half an hour ago. Layla was a wreck even then. Dude, _where were you?_ Do you know that half of Maxville's superheroes are out looking-"

During Zack's rant, Will had finished his call with a "Yeah, I will," and then interrupted Zack unceremoniously.

"Shut up, Zack. Warren, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, his voice colder than Warren had ever heard it before. Warren nodded and they stepped into the passage and into Warren's room. Phoenix's cage was covered with her blanket, Warren noticed strangely.

"I should probably throw you through a wall or something right now before we talk. But I won't because Mom would kill me and so would you," Will started before Warren could even switch on the light. Will immediately switched it off with more force than intended. The switch was now embedded flush with the wall.

"_What_ the hell is going on?" Warren eyed Will suspiciously.

"I should ask you!" Will was trying to keep his voice down, but his emotions were running high and he was finding everything a bit difficult to control. "Where _were_ you?"

"Where do you think? At the Paper Lantern."

"_What?_"

"I happen to _work_ there. If your parents are going to freak out every time I leave this house, I think I should rather move out."

Will was blustering.

"We called. They said you weren't there."

"I was at the restaurant till about nine. When did you call?"

"Fourteen minutes past eight."

"_What?_ I was _there!_ Who did you talk to?"

"Some girl answered the phone. She couldn't talk English properly. But she definitely said you weren't there, because she was your substitute."

"Guys-" Magenta, in her shifted form, squeaked up at them. They ignored her completely.

"_Shit_. Damn Chinese. Mei didn't know I was there, her brother and sister were fighting-"

"Guys-" Magenta shifted back and tried to break into their conversation that was still flowing, loud and strong. Finally, she grabbed Will's arm and bit it hard.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Shh." She nodded her head towards the window. Warren and Will whipped around simultaneously and stood, riveted by the sight.

**Hahahaha. Watch this space.**

**Reg**


	7. Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any OC's**

**Identity**

Warren and Will followed Magenta's gesture. They moved quietly to the window and peered out. Ethan, Zack and Layla were leaning out Will's bedroom window, also staring at the sight before their eyes.

In the Strongholds' driveway, a huge van was parked, a strange blue light emitted from the windscreen, illuminating the yard and the house's front. Someone stepped from the front seat as the gang watched, and immediately everyone jumped back into the darkness of the house. Inching back towards the window, Warren saw three more people getting out the van and coming towards the house. As he looked, a face suddenly turned up towards the window and caught his eye. Warren dived for cover.

"Shit. Someone saw me," he notified and saw that everyone was staring at him. The guys from next door had joined them in Warren's room. "Sorry. There's four that I could count," he added.

"They could have anyone out there. A telepath would have known we were here from down the street." Ethan stated in a whisper.

"We have absolutely no chance against these guys." Fear crossed Magenta's face and Warren saw it reflect in everyone's faces.

"We can at least try. We defeated Royal Pain-" Warren was interrupted by Magenta.

"Royal Pain wasn't trained to use her powers in ways that were nearly impossible-"

"Calm down! We don't even know if they're here to fight, they might just be-"

A mighty crash came from downstairs and a strange buzzing sound became gradually louder. As they realized that it came from outside, a swarm of bees suddenly entered the room through the window and slowly started attacking the occupants. Ethan and Magenta immediately shifted in defense and Warren and Will sustained no injuries due to their indestructibility.

As if they knew, the bees targeted mainly Layla and Zack, who batted and waved as bee-sting after bee-sting was delivered. Will slammed the door and darted over to the window to close it as another swarm entered.

"Get down," Warren shouted over the buzz and the room immediately warmed up. The bees closest to him dropped first and Warren launched a fireball into the middle of the room, where most of the bees were buzzing away joyfully. Soon afterwards, only a couple of bees were left floating around Zack and Layla, who had stood up from the floor and were swelling up quickly. Magenta also had a few stings on her face and arms mostly, but the rest of them were left unharmed.

"We're dead." Zack was the fist to start scratching. A look of resigned fear was etched onto his face.

"I'm allergic." Magenta announced suddenly. Everyone swore softly. "I'm still going to fight," she said as soon as she realized that she had just sounded cowardly and pathetic.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, standing closer to her.

"Yes," she said determinedly and shifted into her guinea-pig form. "What's the plan?"

There was silence. No one knew what they were up against, but time was running out and they needed something. Anything. The bees were gone and there was an unnatural silence downstairs. Warren's room was scorched and Phoenix was tweeting shrilly from underneath her cover. Thankfully, she was secure.

"We know there are at least four, but we don't know what powers they have, their weaknesses, nothing," Ethan summed up hopelessly.

"We have to get out of here." Warren stated. His mind was throwing ideas at him, but every single one had a flaw. But they had to try something.

"Layla. Can you fix something strong enough to carry us all into your yard?" Will asked. If she could create a tree or something that they could use to clamber out of the window and away from the house…

"We would be open to them. They could blast at us like target practice." Warren said. He had already thought about it.

"What about we create a tree as a distraction? While they-" Layla started.

"They could split up and corner us!" Warren snapped. _This is my fault. Fuck_.

"Warren, at least listen. We have to try something!" Layla cut back. "They destroy the tree, we get into the bathroom and I make something that could carry us from there."

"It's the best we have so far." Will nodded at her plan and everyone headed to the door as Layla started creating a tree. Carefully, Will opened it and stepped into the passage. Looking both ways, he waved the others on. Zack was in front and suddenly his legs collapsed underneath him.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice at the end of the passage queried. A boy of about twelve years stepped out of the darkness. Warren recognized him as the one who had seen him. He had dark brown hair and cold, calculating eyes that didn't suit his face.

"What did you do?" Ethan gasped as Magenta pulled Zack's limp form into her arms. She had shifted back as soon as Zack had hit the ground. He was breathing heavily, but after a few seconds, he opened his eyes, sitting up and looking utterly confused.

"I ordered his brain to send messages to his muscles as if he was sleeping," the boy answered matter-of-factly. The gang gaped at him and he smiled, a mischievous sneer that seemed just as unnatural as the look in his eyes. Then he scowled.

"You're supposed to stay in the room. Get back, now." His young face contorted violently and suddenly Magenta gasped in pain, clutching at her head. Zack stepped closer to the boy threateningly, but was quickly reduced to near-tears by a sudden ache in his gut.

"Get back." The boy advanced and the bunch of people almost four years older than him, stepped back into the room, fear written across their faces. Warren stood his ground, eyeing the boy curiously. _Is this boy related to me?_

The boy looked up at Warren, his eyes narrowing.

"_Now_." His voice was dangerously low. Warren snapped out of his reverie and slowly moved back into the room. It smelt like smoke and the scent reminded Warren of bad memories. He sank into the window seat and tried to catch someone's eye. Everyone stared either at their feet or the wall. This was just a kid. They should be able to overpower him easily. _Why is everyone acting like cowards?_

Adrenaline aided his indestructibility. Would the kid's mind tricks work on him too? There was only one way to find out.

He stood up and marched straight towards the boy_. If he is trying anything, it's not working,_ Warren thought smugly. The boy stared at him suspiciously. His friends looked up as he passed them. Will caught his eye and gave him a miniscule shake of the head.

Warren stopped and stood in front of the boy. For a few second they stared each other down. Then an idea occurred to Warren.

"You don't need to," the boy surprised Warren. Mentally his face fell. Visually he frowned.

"What?"

"You're not going to the bathroom. I'm an organopath, you idiot. I manipulate organisms. I see right through you. Your bladder's empty."

Warren's confusion increased. He shoved lightly at the boy. The kid nearly toppled over, but glared at Warren.

"Why aren't you doing anything to me?" Warren asked, shoved the boy again and sending him flying into the wall.

"Because if I do, Father will kill me. He said you wouldn't hurt me." The boy's eyes filled with frightened tears. Then he straightened himself, staring straight at Layla. Layla fell off the bed, howling with pain. Warren snapped.

He lifted the boy by his shirt, igniting one hand and holding it in the boy's face.

"Let her go." Layla sat up, gasping. The pain disappeared almost as fast as it came. Warren beckoned to his friends to leave the room.

They entered the bathroom, all seven of them, Warren and the organopath bringing up the rear.

"If you hurt one of my friends again, I'll fry your ass," Will heard in a threatening whisper. Layla concentrated, and soon enough a small branch could be seen through the window. Will stepped up and bent the burglar bars open to allow them to climb through. The branch thickened and suddenly there was a trunk protruding into the bathroom. Layla grabbed hold of it and clung to it for dear life. It swung her gently towards the ground. She clambered off, surveying the landscape of the Stronghold's back yard before she realized she was not alone.

"Carry on," a voice ordered. "I was going to blow up the house anyway." Layla hesitated. _What on earth?_

"The bomb detonates in five minutes," another, deeper male voice informed her, something metal glinting evilly in the moonlight by his side.

One by one, Layla's friends were captured. Magenta first, then Ethan, Zack and Will. The organopath was sent down next, and finally Warren alighted on the ground before something cold and sharp brushed at the back of his neck.

_Shit. I knew this was too easy._

He saw his friends cuffed and bound, sitting on the grass in the faint radiance that Zack gave off. Warren had foolishly thought that it was a sign that everything was going alright

"Finally. We meet," a cold voice said in his ear. The yard was immediately alight; the glow Zack dispersed nothing compared to the floodlight-like blaze that a blond boy about a year younger than Warren radiated. He was standing about five meters away from Warren, the glow coming from something held in his hands. As he watched, a slim dark-skinned boy jogged up to them.

"Father says we must leave the others in the house." The new arrival immediately stared at Warren. His eyes seemed to grow as he regarded him. Then he shook himself, a hard look igniting in his eyes.

"Very well," The voice behind Warren said. "Rhys, take Owan along."

The dark-skinned boy fired up, forming a ball of fire between his hands. He caused it to lead the way as everyone immediately got to their feet, looking surprised and confused. Will tried to resist, but the organopath controlled his body and made him march all the way to the back door, the small boy laughing heartily. His brother fired a small flame towards him, scalding his arm and he stopped his giggles immediately. Warren watched apprehensively as his friends were forcefully led back into the house. The other pyrokinetic then proceeded to set fire to any possible exit. Windows, doors and a hole in the side of the house were engulfed in flames. Warren powered up and tried in vain to stop the boy from setting the house alight. The person behind him clamped something onto his leg and he was rendered powerless in an instant. He twisted around, tripping and landing hard on his back.

"No!" he shouted, struggling to get to his feet. "Let them go! They did _nothing_ to you!" He could feel the heat rising, yet nothing happened and this only frustrated him more. He threw himself at the pyrokinetic. Rhys' eyes widened and pushed at Warren. He fell clumsily and tried to get up. The others were shouting at each other in an unknown language. Warren sat up and stared at the house. It was quaking as something went off inside. Fatigue set in and Warren had to clench his jaw to keep himself from bursting into tears. New adrenaline flowed into his veins.

Warren pushed himself to his feet. The cuff on his ankle wasn't bothering him anymore. He strode to the four boys who stood marveling at their work. One seemed new. Then he realized that the older fair boy was the one who was standing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" They stopped grinning and turned their attention to him. Owan looked down at the cuff on Warren and relaxed.

"You just burnt my best friends to death!" Warren accused, facing the eldest.

"They aren't dead. They're just trapped."

"What?"

"They are in the Sanctuary." The blonde boy still held the blue stone in his hands. It was glowing faintly now.

"How did you-" Warren started, but they turned their backs on him. They walked around the house into the front yard. Warren followed slowly, too many questions in his head.

He stood in the driveway as the brothers climbed silently into the van, the eldest getting into the front seat. _Are they expecting me to do something?_

He didn't know how to get the cuff off. It looked like it opened with an electronic key, but he wasn't sure. _Should I try to stop them from leaving?_

They were calling him. He looked up and saw the younger blonde one leaning out of the side. Or was it the older one? He was having a difficult time trying to keep track of them all.

"Warren. Get in."

"_What?_"

"Get in."

The brothers looked at each other.

"Maybe he's tired," Rhys volunteered, lapsing into their home language.

"Well, go fetch him," the eldest ordered. Rhys' twin brother sighed and called out again. Then the two got out and walked to where Warren stood, confused by the language, the brothers and their intentions.

"Are you going willingly or do we have to carry you?" Rhys asked.

"What makes you assume that I'll go with you?"

"I see you chose the forceful way." The brothers took hold of Warren's arms and dragged him towards the van. Warren struggled, shouted and kicked, but he was quickly learning how it feels to have no powers at all.

They dumped him in the back seat. The twins took opposite sides of him and Rhys grinned at his brother. Soon the van was driving out of the city.

"Where are we going?" Warren ventured, breaking a silence of about twenty minutes.

"Home." The answer came from the boy on his right. The pyrokinetic. Warren scowled at him.

"Could you take this thing off me?"

"We're not allowed to use our powers while driving." Same quiet voice.

"Well, could you take it off?"

He only received three blank stares. One from the right. One from the left. One was a glance in the rearview mirror.

"I don't even know you," Warren exclaimed, panic rising in his voice. He received a strange look from the organopathic boy, who turned around in his seat.

"Yes you do." _That boy is getting very annoying_.

"Alright, I know who you are. I don't know your names."

"I'm Owan. My brother Rhys is on your right, his twin Eamon on your left. Lachlan is driving."

"Oh." It was a quiet "oh"; a sarcastic "oh, that really brightens my day, thanks," but still too quiet to really carry meaning.

"Why do you all have weird names?" Warren asked after another twenty minutes, desperately trying to break the silence. Usually, he didn't mind, but this silence ate him up inside. It was trying to tell him that he was heading for disaster each nearing second, and he hated the feeling.

"Why do you have a common name?" Lachlan snapped, eyes flashing at him in the rearview mirror.

"Warren's not that common," Warren countered, his temper aching to flare.

"Warren is not even your real name." Eamon muttered.

"What? How do you know?" Warren was getting seriously uncomfortable. His day was already confusing enough. Did he really need to know what was coming?

"Your father had a name ready for you five years before you were born, Warren." Rhys said. "Your mother screwed everything up by insisting that you be called after her great-grandfather. The family still doesn't accept your name. To them you're still Dugald."

"What does it matter? My mother called me Warren."

"Your father called you Dugald. You'd better get used to it." Lachlan said, savouring the confusion on Warren's face. He was definitely enjoying confusing his cousin. "You'd do best to get used to wearing that thing as well. Father is not going to trust you for a long time."

Warren drew a shuddering breath and hoped that someone would rescue him. In front of him, Owan turned around and sneered at him.

"He's praying," he informed his brothers and they laughed meanly.

"So what can you do, kid? Read people's minds?" Warren asked, trying to hide his shame.

"I can't go very deep. It's mostly surface ideas." Owan turned back, but carried on talking. "I can control plants and animals as well."

"So you sent the bees."

"Yes. We were hoping to take out the botanopath, but someone did their research wrong." Eamon answered, giving his twin a glare.

"And what do you do? Destroy walls?" Warren asked sarcastically.

"No. That was Rhys. I'm a cryokinetic. Same as him, only ice. Polar opposites, or something like that." He gestured to his brother, as if that explained everything.

"And Lachlan?" Warren asked, wondering aloud. There was silence. Warren glanced at the brothers, but there was no sign on their faces, and Lachlan's face was contorted in anger. The van suddenly braked and Warren wondered if they were going to abandon him in the middle of nowhere.

"Don't panic, Dugald. We're home."

**Confusing? Read it again. I know, lots of info, next chapter nearly finished. Will most likely be up by Wednesday.**

**Reg PS don't forget to review**


	8. Hi, I'm Rhys and I burnt your house down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. Or any OC's. Forget about suing **_**now**_

**Hi, I'm Rhys and I burnt your house down**

Warren stepped out into the cold night air and shivered. He was still getting used to his new body temperature without his pyro-abilities. Sitting next to Rhys helped a bit, but he was literally getting the cold shoulder from Eamon, who refused to stand away from Warren, breathing frosty carbon dioxide into his neck every now and then.

Rhys saw Warren's discomfort, patted him on the back.

"You'll get used to it soon enough, Dugald. I remember my first time. Damn, it was cold. And Icy wouldn't let up."

Warren gave him an I-don't-care look and looked up at the colossal building in the dark. It didn't even look like a building.

It was a huge stone cube that jutted out of the side of a mountain, hollowed out into rooms and staircases that spread into the heart of the mass.

"That looks old." Four pairs of cold eyes turned onto Warren.

"It's our house." Lachlan said, the cold in his eyes seeping into his voice. Warren muttered something in Mandarin and the brothers looked ready to beat him into the dust when the vast wooden door swung open.

The form-shifter glared at the young men in front of her. Then she turned on her heel and walked into the twilight of the stone foyer. It was only then that Warren realized the whole place was made out of stone.

"You live in a cave?" he asked incredulously. Eamon sprang into action, ready to blast Warren right there, but his twin held him back.

"Father won't be pleased if he sees that you killed Dugald." Rhys said, turning to Warren. "You must have a death wish, because it looks like you really want to pick a fight with someone. If you have forgotten, you have no powers when you're wearing that cuff."

Owan had already disappeared down the stone passage, and Lachlan shoved at Warren, gesturing at him to follow his little brother. They started into the house, which was actually bigger than it looked like from outside. Warren still didn't know what he was doing there, or what they wanted from him.

As they passed doorways lit from the inside by more strange blue stones, Warren cautiously peeked inside a room. It was crammed with screens, modems and more technology that Warren had never seen before. Eamon pushed him forward, giving him a glare that would have frozen mercury. _He could probably do that_, Warren thought weakly.

He just needed an escape. He needed something hard to crash the thing on his ankle with, and then he could slip out of here and run. Just run.

_As if_, he thought hopelessly as they carried on walking down the corridor that seemed to go on forever. Finally, they entered a cavern almost as big as the school gym, also lit only by the brilliant blue light. This looked like it was the central room, because there were three more arches slanting away from the one they just came through. While Warren was marveling at the magnitude of the place, Lachlan walked up to a desk situated more or less in the middle of the room. A middle aged man sat behind it, talking into a modern cordless phone. He looked up fleetingly, spoke a few clipped words, and then stood up, putting the telephone down.

Warren was surprised. He knew the person in front of him was a villain who would do anything to get his way, but the man in front of him almost radiated sincerity.

Godwin Battle stepped around the desk and inspected Warren as if he was looking at something he would like to buy. He was a short man, with curious, bright eyes. Warren scowled and was vaguely reminded of a squirrel. A very calm, very composed squirrel.

Godwin blinked, as if reminding himself of something. Then he spread his arms and smiled, a strange, warm smile that caught Warren completely off guard.

"Welcome, Dugald."

"My _name_ is Warren." Warren stood stiffly and Godwin raised his eyebrows, slowly letting his arms fall back to his side. _Did he _actually_ expect me to hug him?_

"Very well, Warren." The man returned to his chair. He sat back and regarded Warren again.

Warren defiantly stared back. He was determined to make this man pay for his deeds. He was _not_ going to make this easy.

Battle smiled again. The genial aura was gone in an instant. His grin widened into a sneer as he nodded brusquely at Eamon. The sneer was passed onto his son who suddenly turned and blasted Warren with a comet of ice, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

For the first time in his life, he felt genuine pain. His invulnerability made him feel pain less than other people. He still felt it, but his body could recuperate so rapidly that he hardly ever felt pain. He had suffered blasts of ice before, but then he could counteract by powering up.

This was different. Warren could feel the ice freeze his skin cells as it hit him, he could feel it penetrating into his bones, organs and most vitally, his lungs. Warren couldn't breathe. His lungs were turning into ice, as was his blood.

Almost instantly, he could breathe again. The air around his body was hot, and for one second he thought he was powering up. Then he realized he couldn't handle the heat. He was being burned, a sensation he had never felt in his lifetime.

Then he was cold again, so cold he couldn't breathe. Then the heat was too much again. Confusion set in and Warren wondered if he was dying. Then his mind clicked into action and he guessed that Eamon and Rhys were taking turns using him as a target for their powers.

The pain carried on. The hurt was eating at him and he was trying to control it. Subconsciously, his body reverted to the only trick it knew. Warren opened his eyes and he realized that the pain had lessened. He could see Eamon's expression as it changed from evil glee to a look of utter surprise. He stopped blasting away at Warren for a second, giving Warren just enough gap to stand up from the floor.

Suddenly, he realized that everyone in the hall was staring at him. There were people that he hadn't met gaping at him as he struggled to his feet.

Warren took a deep breath and he realized that although it had subsided, the throbbing that consumed his body was still there. He stumbled against the wall. He was still new to the sensation of pain.

"It looks like you have already learnt the first lesson." Godwin Battle stood up from his desk and frowned at Warren, annoyed that it hadn't lasted long enough. He had wanted the pleasure of hearing his brother's son screaming, begging his uncle to release him from the pain.

"What?" Warren gasped, the pain still churning inside him.

"You've learnt to deal with pain. Some retreat from it, sinking into a coma-like trance that can be awoke from without difficulty. Others, like you, accept it, almost embrace it. They usually have a state of mind that they assume, like a form of meditation. Is that what you do?" Battle spoke as if he was lecturing to an audience. His question, however, was more of an accusation that anything else.

"I guess." He leaned against the wall for stability_. I seriously need to get out of this place_.

"Well, that's enough for the night. I want to see him, first thing in the morning." Battle said, dismissing everyone from the hall with a wave. Warren was grabbed by the arm, pulled down a passage and locked in a small, cold room containing only a thin, bare mattress and another strange blue stone.

Finally alone, Warren sat cross-legged on the mattress and pondered the metal cuff on his ankle. It was as thick as his wrist and made of a strange metal Warren had never seen before. On the one side it had a shiny plate that looked like a screen of some sort and a hairline crack that could only be seen if Warren titled the thing in the blue light that illuminated the room.

Baffled by the mechanics of the cuff, he stretched himself out on the mattress and tried to get as comfortable as possible. This was about the equivalent as sleeping on the stone floor itself and Warren wondered why they even bothered with a mattress. After a while he decided it was too cold to sleep and he stood up and walked aimlessly about the room. All six meters squared of it.

He observed the blue stone tucked into the corner of the room, deciding it would be dumb to touch it.

He observed the wooded door and decided if he could power up, the door would be ash in mere seconds.

He observed the simple lock. He trifled with the idea of trying to pick it, but decided that even if he could, there would probably be people stronger than him on the other side, waiting for him to screw up.

He sighed and returned to the useless mattress. Putting his arms behind his head, he considered the ceiling while listening to people walk up and down the passages.

An hour later he heard something fall outside the door. Immediately he was fully awake. There were angry whispers and Warren heard a key turn in the lock. He sat up as the key rattled in frustration.

Something clear oozed under the door and the angry girl materialized.

"Oh, look, it's Liquiglass." Warren told himself aloud. She scowled and crouched next to him, wielding a small, round coin.

"My _name_ is Innogen." She said pointedly and it was Warren's turn to scowl. "If you listened to me, this never would have happened and you wouldn't need rescuing." She swiped the coin at Warren's feet and the cuff clicked. Warren pulled it off and immediately a surge of fire made Innogen jump back in alarm.

"Sorry. I've been needing to do that for a while," Warren sighed, flexing his ankle and feeling the familiar engaged sensation in his muscles. She seemed unamused.

"Take your theatrics out on the door. The key doesn't work." Warren blasted at the door, enjoying the freedom from the cuff. Soon it was disintegrated and Innogen stepped through the still smoldering doorway. Warren followed and blinked at Innogen's acquaintance.

Rhys nodded at Warren and leaded towards the hall.

"Why didn't you just blast the door?" Warren asked in an annoyed whisper as the other two hurried towards the door.

"My father keeps tabs on me. Whenever I use my powers, he knows." He said matter-of-factly and snuck into the main hall, his eyes darting into all corners. Innogen and Warren followed and they reached the front door without meeting anyone.

"That was easy," Warren mentioned as they stepped into the darkness.

"Uncle Godwin trusts me." Innogen took a key from around her neck and handed it to Warren. He looked at it, confused. Rhys sighed and muttered something in his foreign language.

"Can you drive?" Innogen asked, her eyes widening with panic.

"Yeah, yeah, that's not a problem."

"So what is?" Rhys asked.

"I thought Battle was your father." Warren pocketed the key and gazed at Innogen. She had a strange look of realization on her face. Rhys looked at Warren as if he was crazy.

"You don't know?"

"I know absolutely squat when it comes to you guys." Warren said, offense rising in his voice. "What am I supposed to know?"

"Tell him later." Innogen said, annoyance showing in her eyes. "You have to go before someone realizes."

"All right. Where's the car?"

"I'll show you." Rhys strode off into the darkness. Warren tossed a glance at Innogen, who was standing with her hand on the door. She smiled fleetingly. He echoed it and followed Rhys.

Innogen watched them disappear before she entered the house and quietly snuck back to her room. She smiled again. She and Warren had a bond. That was something Battle couldn't take away. No matter what.

Warren eyes widened as he saw the car.

"Nice." He snuck a nervous look at Rhys, who was looking down at it with a far-off gaze. Warren didn't know who it belonged to. He didn't want to offend the suped-up pyrokinetic if it belonged to him.

"I don't have a license yet." _Does that mean that it belongs to him? _Warren hid his surprise at the car and slipped behind the wheel of the blue Mini Cooper. It was a car. It could get you places. But it was the last thing on his mind when he looked at Rhys.

"It's Innogen's." Warren nodded. Yeah. He could see Innogen in a car like this.

"Hold on. Is someone gonna hear when I start it?"

"No. The bedrooms are in the centre wing." _Whatever that means_, Warren thought and started the car. Then he saw that Rhys was climbing into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. I'm coming along."

Warren's confusion levels upped a notch.

"Uh. I can see that. Why?"

"Can we get going? The sun's rising in less than an hour."

Warren followed the narrow road until he hit the freeway and turned towards Maxville.

"Alright, so why are you going to Maxville?"

"I can't do the villain thing." Rhys avoided Warren's face and stared off into the darkness.

"Okaay. Does Innogen know?"

"Yeah. We've been planning this for weeks."

There was silence for a while, then Warren's curiosity got the better of him.

"If you're stuck in a cave with no electricity, no nothing, how come you speak normal English and wear normal clothes?"

Warren pulled at Rhys' jeans with a free hand for effect. Rhys stared at him for a second, then laughed. It was a normal, teenage laugh, not something you expect from a super-villain's offspring.

"You've only seen the uninhabited part. We never use that. We got TV, computers, pretty much anything any normal kid has. Mom insisted on that. She wants us to be as normal as possible. Father's a different story."

Rhys lapsed into silence, aware that for the first time in his life he was having a normal conversation with someone other than his brothers or cousin. Well, someone he hasn't known for at least five years.

"Where does Innogen come into the story?" Warren spurred on.

Rhys regarded Warren in the glow of the lights on the dashboard before he carried on.

"Innogen was your age when my father picked her up. She was in an orphanage because her mother was dead and her father was, well, in jail."

"Oh. And he showed her how to use her powers like that?"

"Yeah." Rhys pulled a skeptical face. "He pushed her into manipulating her powers. She hated it. That's why she tried to warn you."

"Oh." Warren frowned. "Who were, are her parents?"

Rhys hesitated. He considered asking Warren to pull over before he told him, but decided against it.

"Her mother was Quicksilver. She could, um, turn into quicksilver."

Warren chuckled and waited for Rhys to continue. When he didn't, Warren stole a sideways glance at the kid's face. Rhys was frowning.

"Well? For God's sake, just spit it out."

Rhys looked at Warren, his eyes difficult to read.

"Her father is Baron Battle."

Warren slammed on the brakes. Finally, the car was parked on the side of the road. For a while, Warren just held onto the steering wheel, gripping at it until his knuckles turned white.

He struggled to open the door. The seatbelt didn't unclasp fast enough. Then he was free.

He stood in the semi-darkness, heaving at the night air. Licks of fire were rippling across his hands. He tried to contain himself, but in the end he couldn't and just let it go. He burst into flame and for some very, very strange reason he wondered where Uncle Henry was right now.

Slowly he walked back to the car, kicking at the shrubs at his feet with all his might. The sky was slowly gaining light and he needed to get to Maxville before the sun was up. Rhys' expression was priceless. The kid was too shocked to even notice that Warren had climbed back into the car. Warren heaved another sigh and said:

"Jesus Christ, I have a sister."

"I could have died." Rhys was staring into the distance, his eyes as big as plates and his skin a white as a sheet. Warren stared at the kid, shook his head and restarted the car.

"Get over it. I have a sister."

They had driven another ten kilometers before someone spoke.

"Sorry," Rhys said, staring at his hands.

"It's cool." Warren said and geared down. They were reaching the outskirts of Maxville and the sun was peeking over the buildings.

"Um, where're you going?" Warren said. He didn't know if he should drive straight to the Strongholds' and look at the house or find a payphone and try to call Will.

Rhys looked up and stretched his eyes. He was dead tired.

"Wherever you're going."

"What? No, no. No. You're not coming with me."

"Innogen said you would take care of me." Panic strayed into Rhys' voice. Warren groaned.

"Why is everyone always expecting _me_ to do stuff? Why now, so suddenly? _You_ guys just assumed that I'd get in your van, Innogen-" Warren broke off and swallowed hard. He was turning into an adult, but it suddenly came with a heap of strange responsibilities. Spying a payphone, he pulled over and told Rhys to stay in the car.

"Will Stronghold, hello." Will's voice was thick and slow, as if he had just woken up.

"Stronghold-"

"_Warren_? Are you okay?" Now he sounded wide awake.

"I'm fine. Listen-"

"Oh God, we thought you were _dead_! Where are you?"

"At a payphone. I've got a car; I'll come to you. Where're you?"

"At Layla's. Warren, what-"

Warren had already hung up.

Minutes later, he turned into the street. He could still smell smoke. Rhys could, too. Warren could tell by the expression on his face that there was some deep regret inside there somewhere.

There was almost nothing left of the Strongholds' house. It was just an empty, charred shell that stood in the middle of a beautiful, well-groomed street. Rhys felt the resentment radiating from Warren as he pulled over and got out.

"Stay in the car, Rhys."

As Warren stared at what was left of the house, he felt a sudden pang in his gut. He was missing something, something that meant a lot to him. _What is it_?

Then he remembered. The cockatiel was gone. The silly bird that his friends had bought him out of love, had vanished along with everything the Strongholds owned. He felt the regret sting in his eyes. He shed a single tear before he turned to the rapidly increasing footsteps coming in his direction.

Mrs. Stronghold was there first. She threw her arms around him, tears flowing freely. Mr. Stronghold was behind her, and as she pulled away, he put an arm across Warren's shoulders. Will, eyes brimming, Layla, sobbing loudly, Ethan, Magenta, Zack, everyone crowded around him, thumping him on the back, clasping at his dirty jacket, talking, cheering, crying – until Warren decided that he was extremely uncomfortable and broke it up.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," he murmured gruffly, trying to hide his appreciation. They stepped back instantly, silently. He raised his eyebrows at them, wondering what to do, what to say.

"What happened?" Ethan ventured.

Warren quickly related the night to them, telling them about the powerlessness, the pain, the escape – and then remembered the person still sitting in the car.

Warren turned around and looked over at the Mini Cooper. Rhys was still sitting in the passenger seat, eyes narrowed at the activity and the way Warren was looking at him. When Warren waved him over, he nearly died of shame.

He slowly opened the door, stood up, shut the door and began to make his way over to his cousin at a snails pace. He saw his cousin's face and quickened his step. He stood a little away from him, wondering what he had told them. He was truly and utterly ashamed. He was responsible for the house. It was all his doing.

Will stared at Warren and then at the guy who burnt his house down. _What the hell?_

"Um, guys, this is Rhys."

"You burnt my house down." Will stated calmly. Inside he was quaking with fury.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He stared at his feet. What did Warren want him to do? Apologize for his whole family?

Layla's mother called at them from the porch.

"Come inside! I made pancakes!" The awkward mood was immediately lifted and Layla hooked her arm into Rhys'. The surprise showed on his face, but Layla's relaxed vibe rubbed off on him and they walked towards the house. Warren and Will lagged behind, following slowly.

"Glad to see you're okay." Will said. There was suddenly a huge gap between them. Somehow, Warren wanted to cross it, but he didn't know how.

"Thanks."

There was silence for a while, then Warren spoke again softly.

"I thought you were dead for a while last night."

"For a while?" Will grinned at his friend. Warren returned it sheepishly.

"They told me you were in the Sanctum."

"Oh. The orgi, orna- the kid."

"Yeah."

"As soon as they set the house on fire, I flew upstairs to get Phoenix and the-"

"You saved Phoenix?"

"Yeah. Of course. I tried-" before Will could carry on, Warren had flung his arms around Will.

"Sorry." Warren swiped at his eyes, pulling away and mentally cursing himself. _If anyone saw that_… "I thought…"

"Wow. The great Warren Peace actually loves an animal. I gotta-"

"If you tell anyone, I will fry your ass and serve it to your parents."

Will shrank back in mock horror. Warren grinned and punched him lightly. The two were near the front door now.

"Did I tell you I have a sister?"

**Phew (author wipes brow and sits back, marveling at the work). Finally done. You have no idea how many times I had to re-write this. I actually had to brainstorm with my twelve year old sister to get the character of Godwin Battle just right. Thanks, Nell. Sorry it's late. Was it worth the wait?**

**Reg **


	9. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. Boo hoo.**

**Reunited**

Will stared at the ceiling of his new room.

It was Saturday morning.

Yesterday he had been homeless. Now, thanks to his parents' property contacts, they had found a furnished three-bed roomed flat about five miles away from the charred remnants of his childhood home. It was small, cramped, but it served its purpose while his house was being rebuilt.

He groaned inwardly as a loud snore penetrated the thin wall separating his room from Warren's. Warren had fallen asleep on Layla's dad's lazyboy shortly after he dropped his "sister" bomb on Will and Will had to extract the necessary information from Warren's apparent cousin.

Will scowled at the ceiling and rolled onto his side, glaring at the wall. He wasn't accustomed to the feeling of jealousy. Layla had never given him any reason to doubt her, and he knew that she was just trying to make Rhys comfortable when she practically took him under her wing the day before. But Rhys… this was different. Will had noticed that Rhys only looked sad and lonely whenever Layla was around. Will had seen the glint in his eyes when he looked at Layla.

He had also detected a change in Layla. She was nervous around Rhys and kept stealing glances at Will's face, as if seeking his approval. He had no time to talk to her about it though, because they were constantly interrupted by Rhys who hung at Layla's side like an attention-seeking puppy. Later, as Will was giving her a brief goodbye kiss, Rhys plummeted back to her side and begged Layla to allow him to stay the night as his cousin was unable to arrange a place for him to stay.

Warren had stumbled out of the house and into the Mini. On the way to their base for the next few weeks, Will had tried to talk to Warren, but Warren was distracted and tired and could only reply in monosyllables. As soon as they got to flat 207 of Nisbet Terrace, Rosyth Avenue, Warren had seeked out a bed and was gone in less than a minute.

Will determinately set his jaw and stood up from his bed. Warren had been sleeping for almost twenty four hours, and it was about time for him to get out of bed.

Will banged on the door.

Silence.

After some more banging and more silence, Will shoved the door open. Phoenix tweeted shrilly from under her cover at the commotion, but Warren was snoring away blissfully.

Will gave his best friend a shake.

"Warren!"

"Gn."

"Get up, lazy!"

Warren burrowed his head under the covers and moaned.

"Go 'way." His voice was muffled, thick with sleep.

"Come on! This isn't fair! I've given you more than enough time to get over it. I think you're abusing this friendship. Your cousin is hitting on my girlfriend and for the first time in my life, I'm jealous!"

Warren sighed and resumed his snoring. Will let out an exasperated cry and shoved at Warren's back.

A bit harder than he meant to. Warren was sent crashing into the bedside table, splintering it in the process.

Warren was awake instantly. He stood up and yanked a jagged piece of wood out of his pants.

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled, incinerating it and crawling back into bed. "Now I have splinters in my bum."

Will gave him a you-could-have-prevented-it shrug and sat down next to him.

"Rhys likes Layla."

"I heard you the first time." Warren grimaced and drew a long splinter from his backside. Will stared at him accusingly. Warren threw up his hands.

"It's not like I invited him! He just climbed into the car and I wanted to get out of there fast, okay? Besides, he's just insecure. He probably just needs some attention, then he'll bugger off and leave us alone."

Will narrowed his eyes.

"It's not going to be that easy."

"What. I don't even know what he wants to do here. He could just be wanting to see other people. You should have seen that place. It's like a cave. He's completely isolated from anything normal. Imagine this."

Warren shifted, turning to face Will to draw his point across.

"He's got TV. He sees what is completely normal to other people, and he knows that it is within his reach, but he can't get to-" Warren stopped and frowned at Will. Will was staring at something behind Warren. As Warren turned to face it, a blast of ice crashed through the window, missing him by a millimeter as Will yanked him out of the way. Raised voices were heard outside.

"Eamon, stop! This is a civilian area! Someone could see you!"

"He has to pay! Look at what he has done to Rhys!"

Another smash signaled that Will's window was in pieces as well. The voices lowered and eventually disappeared. Warren whispered to Will to move quietly but quickly to the living room. He had recognized Innogen's voice and it sounded like there was only the two of them. If what Rhys said was true, Eamon was the only one to worry about.

There was only one entrance to the flat. That was through the door leading into the living room. Warren stationed himself on the opposite side of the room, facing the door and ready for a head-on shot from Eamon. _I can do this_.

Will nodded at him from behind the door. If anything went wrong, he could step in while Eamon was distracted.

Warren braced himself as footsteps neared the door. He predicted Eamon to blast the door away. He powered up, ready to counter with a ball of flames.

_Dring. _

The flames died on Warren's arms. He stared at the door in surprise. _They're ringing the bell?_

Will glanced at Warren. He raised his palms and mouthed _what the hell? _Warren shook his head in bafflement.

_Dring_.

Warren nodded at Will, who shrugged and leaned over to open the door to a crack.

"Hello." A tall young woman blinked down at Will. "Is Warren in?"

Will opened the door fully, and Innogen stepped into the small flat. Eamon scowled at Will and shoved past him.

Warren looked at Innogen as if he was seeing her for the first time. She took in his gaze sadly.

"Now you know." She turned to survey the room and Eamon surged forward.

"Where's Rhys? What have you done to my brother?" Ice crusted at his fists and Warren saw Eamon's face turn white with rage.

"I haven't done anything to him," Warren countered, the heat suddenly flaring at his hands.

"Stop it, you two." Innogen stared at them condescendingly and turned her gaze to Will.

"You look rational. Where's Rhys?"

Will stuttered a few syllables, then pulled himself together.

"He's with my girlfriend. There wasn't any space for him here." Bitterness crept into his voice. Innogen raised her eyes marginally.

"Where's that?"

Will quickly rambled off an address and Innogen repeated it to herself, then told Eamon to remember it.

"Fuck this." Eamon let a solid stream of ice surge towards Warren without warning. Warren reacted instinctively and flared up just in time to melt the ice as it charged at him. But it kept coming.

Warren pushed himself to a higher temperature. The ice melted faster, but Eamon grinned and upped a notch himself. The fire-ice war lasted only a few seconds, then Innogen and Will stepped in.

Eamon felt himself hit the wall and Warren could suddenly not breathe. Will extended a hand to help Eamon up, but was brushed aside and left with a faint feeling of déjà vu. Innogen shook herself as her appendix returned to its usual spot and Warren gasped for air, grasping the wall behind him. He gagged slightly at the thought of what just happened.

"I'm gonna call Layla, ask her to come over."

Warren sat down on the couch as Will talked animatedly on his cell phone. He kept his eyes on Eamon, trying to gauge his intentions. They were pretty obvious. He was sitting in an easy-chair, emitting a faint steam like a block of ice on a warm summer's day.

Thankfully, the flat still looked normal. Except for the puddle on the floor, no one would know that the fight ever took place. When Will finally hung up, he joined Warren on the couch and Innogen perched on the armrest of Eamon's chair, looking at Will expectantly.

"Everyone was there. They thought we were still sleeping, but they're coming over just now."

Warren stood up and started for the kitchen, wondering if the Strongholds had bought groceries yet. Apparently they have, as Warren found an unopened tin of coffee in the first cupboard he opened. As he proceeded to make himself a cup of strong coffee, Will entered and began to speak in a hushed tone.

"Are you making for them?"

"No."

"Well, I'd like some."

"Help yourself. The water's just boiled."

Will sighed and spooned some powder into a cup.

"That's your sister?"

"Yeah."

"And Rhys' brother."

"Yeah."

"Well, you might just be hospitable and offer, you know."

"They're not guests."

"How do you know? They rang the bell, didn't they?"

Warren sniggered into his coffee.

"Good point." He wandered back into the living room.

"Anyone for coffee?" He asked his relatives. Innogen nodded and smiled blandly. She had moved onto the couch and was talking to Eamon quietly. Eamon scowled.

Warren sat on the couch and took a gulp of his coffee. Innogen arched her eyebrows.

"It's self-service." Warren hid a chuckle by taking another gulp. Will had already carried two cups plus his into the living room. He set them on the table and glared at Warren.

"What? I offered."

_Dring_.

The gang and Rhys spilt through the open front door and settled on the couch, armrests, carpet, coffee table etc. Warren sighed as his friends gawked and nudged each other. _Rhys must have told them_.

Eamon went white again when he saw his brother and launched into an unintelligible language that Rhys and Innogen could obviously understand, as they retorted and added on every now and then.

"You guys are in deep shit." Eamon sat back down on the couch and folded his arms. Innogen sighed and told Rhys to go downstairs and take his brother with him. Rhys' shoulders slumped. His plan had failed and he was going to get a heavy thrashing when he got home. It was going to be painful.

Innogen turned to Warren and continued in the unknown tongue. Warren raised his hands in defense.

"I don't speak… whatever you're speaking."

She cracked her knuckles in annoyance.

"Sorry. Can we speak in private?"

"Um. Sure."

Warren lead the way down the stairs and waited until Rhys and Eamon was out of the Nisbet Terrace foyer.

For a few moments brother and sister stood in silence. Then Innogen spoke.

"I want to see you again."

Warren frowned, trying to control his sudden panic. _I don't know how to handle having a sister_.

"I mean, I want you to get to know me better." Innogen cracked a knuckle again, the sound resonating in the foyer.

"Um. Sure. Okay." Warren suddenly felt trapped. _What do I say?_

"Okay." Innogen stepped closer, hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. She gave him an awkward pat, quelled the urge to pull him into an embrace, then turned around and walked away.

"Innogen?"

"Yes?" She turned around, a small flame of hope igniting deep inside her.

"You know when we first met?"

She nodded.

"You said that you know me better than any of my friends do."

The flame was doused by a liter of cold, heartless water. She closed her eyes.

"Yes. I said that."

"Why? I barely know you."

"Yes. But I've known about you since I was four. When you were born."

Warren was silent. Innogen continued.

"I was placed in an orphanage after my mother died. I was six. I started finding out about you from my father's – our father's friends. They visited me when they could. Baron completely rejected me. He wanted nothing to do with me. One of his friends, Uncle Henry, would tell me what you look like, your favorite things, colors, food. Then Father was busted and I lost track of you for a while, until Uncle Henry came back. He told me about your mother. You were taking it very badly."

Warren snorted, trying to avoid the topic of his mother.

"Why didn't he tell me about you?"

"Your mother didn't want you to know."

Warren was silent again.

"Then, when I was eighteen, Uncle Godwin finally tracked me down and told me lies to get me to join him. I was young, naïve. And dumb. At least I could track you better then. I found out where you lived, where you went to school. I tracked you personally sometimes, and sometimes Lachlan did. I could still bully him into doing things for me then. He pitied me."

She looked Warren straight in the eyes.

"One time, you were at school, I deliberately bumped into you so I could look into your eyes. You got so angry. I saw you in the cafeteria fighting with Will as well. You were amazing. I recorded it and showed it to Rhys. He was so proud."

Innogen chuckled. Then she remembered herself and a cold, expressionless aura surrounded her immediately.

"I have to go. We'll talk again." She gave him an impersonal nod and disappeared into the sunlight.

Warren watched her go. He felt a strange shiver pass through his body. Then he shook himself and proclaimed to the empty foyer:

"That was officially the most disturbing conversation I have ever had."

He turned and returned to the flat, chuckling quietly to himself.

**Phew. Review. **

**Reg**


	10. Whoopee, sis, we're famous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. Only OC's.**

**I'm sorry. I know I've been scarse. One reason: School. Yeah, I hate it too. Check my profile if you want more excuses. Here's to hoping you like the chapter that I worked so hard on.**

**Whoopee, sis, we're famous**

"I'm graduating in two weeks," Warren mentioned shortly. He regarded the pen in his hand, then returned to the old exam paper spread out in front of him.

Warren's quiet affirmation had broken the silence of absorbed minds studying furiously for the next day's exams. Sky High was more than halfway through the finals and all social activity had grinded to a stop about a month before.

But every mind in the Stronghold's newly rebuilt living room was distracted as the meaning of Warren's words slowly sunk in. Since the school had abolished the hero/sidekick regime after the "Royal Pain Homecoming" disaster, the School Governing Body had installed a new system.

The "new system" was a hastily derived idea that didn't change much of the school's current curriculum. Many teachers found themselves teaching classes of double their original size as hero students and sidekick students were thrown together in one class. Mr. Boy's post vanished from underneath him. Apparently it was just a temporary measure while some kinks were being worked out, but Principal Powers was already preparing the staff for major disappointment.

Another problem was Graduation. This was the first year that they didn't know what to do with new superheroes. The previous' year was a catastrophe. Usually, heroes were paired with sidekicks and placed in an obscure town to build up reputation and experience before being confronted with more intricate metropolitan crime. The Governing Body had tried to pair the students, but with no designated leader, disagreements had erupted shortly after Graduation. The school had quelled the chaos before the public could suspect anything, but gossip and conspiracies flew through the corridors of Sky High.

"So you know absolutely nothing about graduation?" Ethan shut his textbook with a faint thud and turned to Warren. The genius had decided. The learning atmosphere was officially gone. Pens were flung down and books were shifted into bags.

"Nothing." Warren leaned back into the sofa.

"Dude, I know what they're gonna do." Zack stopped and waited for all the eyes in the room to be on him. _God, I love attention_.

"They're gonna put you all on an island and make you work out your problems. Then you're all gonna fight together."

Warren raised his eyebrows. Magenta whooped and broke into hysterical laughter. Ethan sniggered slightly but choked it back when Layla shot him a vicious look. Will looked around uncertainly, not sure whether he was allowed to laugh or not. Layla smiled woodenly and gave Zack a pat on the back.

"I'm sure they'll consider it, Zack."

Zack emitted a sudden flash of green. Then he chuckled softly.

"Ha. That's funny. I told myself it was dumb."

Warren stared at him. _If Zack ever had me doubt that he was weird, I never need to wonder again_.

Magenta wiped her face with the back of her hand and finally controlled her laughter.

"Zack. Next time you open your mouth, remember to use your brain as well."

Zack returned her gaze with a soppy look that made her shift uncomfortably. Layla averted attention from them by announcing that whatever the Board comes up with, it would be an improvement of last year.

Warren sank back into a reverie as his friends brainstormed more wacky ideas. His last meeting with his sister was more than a week ago. She had sms'ed him to be in the park down the street at three.

These meetings took place on a regular basis. Saturday morning he would receive a text message telling him where to be at what time.

At first, he was annoyed and didn't show up. For three weeks he ignored her completely until Will discovered his cell phone and found the text messages that he never bothered to delete.

The fourth week, Warren found himself manhandled into a small tearoom on the other side of Maxville. He refused to speak when he found out that he had been fooled. Innogen flashed her eyes at him. She threatened, swore and finally lapsed into a silence of her own. The meeting lasted a total of three minutes and twenty six seconds, including the time Will took to convince Warren to at least look at his sister and the time Innogen took to walk out of the café.

The fifth week, Warren decided to give her a chance. He turned up five minutes early. It was a mall. He hated malls. Innogen gave him a cold stare, told him to buy tickets for a movie and went to buy popcorn. Warren said nothing throughout the "meeting". Innogen spoke only to dispatch orders. All in all, it went all right.

Gradually, the meetings became more personal. Warren uttered his first complete sentence in the ninth week.

"Why are you so determined to do this?"

He was leaning against the climbing frame in the park down the street. Innogen blinked at him from the swings, then disguised her surprise.

"You're my brother. I need to at least try."

"No, you don't. I'm your half-brother. What makes you think that I want know you?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

Warren thought of his own stupidity for a while. Then he grinned.

Innogen was taken aback. She had never seen Warren smile. She had found it so difficult to imagine the strange curve on his face. Now she was seeing it in true life. And she couldn't hide her astonishment.

Warren dropped the smile at Innogen's expression. There were so many things he wanted to ask her.

"Why did Rhys want to get out of there?" Warren ventured carefully.

Innogen snorted slightly.

"Rhys is so naïve. I talked him into trying to run away so that I could get closer to you. I can still get him to listen to me. Eamon sometimes hangs with us when he feels like it, but Lachlan is like a growth from his father."

Innogen sighed, a faint glimmer of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Warren arched his eyebrows.

"You know absolutely nothing of your own family, do you? Lachlan used to have the same powers as his father, organopathy. But somehow it faded and now he can barely grow a weed. Apparently it was a defective gene that occurs every third generation. Godwin is worried that Owan might have the same gene."

"Why?"

"He's having the same fits in his sleep that Lachlan had when he was Owan's age. Same unaccounted for headaches. Little pest, Owan is. One wrong word and he runs off to Mummy Morgana to tell all. Thankfully, Godwin keeps him in his place."

Warren had his doubts as to how Godwin managed to do that. But he kept his face neutral and willed Innogen to carry on her monologue. Innogen threw him a bitter glance.

"You should have listened to me when I told you to be careful. He won't leave you alone now once you've thwarted him."

"What do you mean?" Uneasiness rose like a lump in his throat.

"Godwin Battle will hunt you down like a prize stag." Innogen stood up, her pale eyes flashing angrily at him. "You're a challenge to him now. He will most likely get his little boys to find you for him. Then he'll get his brainwashing claws into you and you'll turn into a clone of him just like one of his precious sons. He didn't really want me, you know!"

Innogen's voice was steadily rising. Warren's eyes darted around the playground. Two dirty little kids sitting in the sand box were staring at his sister open mouthed before their mother fetched then away with a sharp cluck of her tongue in the direction of Innogen.

"Morgana just had him rescue me so that _she_ could have someone to talk to. I meant nothing to him. _Nothing_. He sneered at my simple powers and told me it wasn't worth developing them. I'm just a girl. Just a useless, foolish girl that would someday finally have some use and carry the family name over to the next generation."

Innogen was breathing hard. Her face had gone almost completely white with fury, her fists balled at her sides. She turned from Warren, regaining her self-control. Then she faced him suddenly, her face open and her eyes wide.

"What do you see, Warren? Do you see some pathetic female that needs saving from the material world for her own well-being?"

Warren took a step backwards. The cold, harsh Innogen suddenly returned. She laughed shortly, bitterly.

" I thought so. Rhys is always telling me that I'm stronger than him, what am I complaining about. I told him I was a fast learner. I told Godwin as well. He allowed me to sit in on his lessons to Lachlan. He soon realized that I'm not the useless girl after all. He still won't allow me to fight. Not that I bother to listen to him. I don't even know why he trusts me so much."

"You're stronger than Rhys?" Warren murmured, wondering.

"Yes. He can't melt me. Yet." Innogen sighed. "Sorry. I know I get overbearing sometimes. Rhys says I'll never get a husband if I scare them all away."

"Warren!" There was a suffocated squawk and a sharp pinch between Warren's shoulder blades.

"Hm?" Warren shook himself from his daydream, rescued Phoenix from the chair back and raised an inquiring eyebrow at Will. Will shook his head in a what-are-we-going-to-do-about-you manner and aired his question again.

"When are you seeing Innogen today?"

"I... don't know."

"What do you mean?" Will's voice had an edge that he only used as remedy for 'uncooperative Warren'.

"She didn't tell me where to be, okay?" Warren felt everybody's eyes on him. He engrossed himself in the gentle petting of his cockatiel, not raising his head. The hostile air around him grew even more unsociable. Finally Layla gave up.

"For Pete's sake, Warren! Aren't you going to do something about it?" She flung her palms into the air in exasperation. Magenta took the opportunity to chuck a Wardrobe Coordinating textbook at Warren's head. He "Hey"-ed at her and wrapped his hands protectively around Phoenix.

"Seriously, dude, you can't go on avoiding her like this." Zack shook his head sadly and gave Warren an uncharacteristic disapproving stare.

"What? I've been seeing her every week!" Warren protested.

"Oh." Zack frowned and the transformation back into his usual confused self was instant.

"Well, you should call her or something." Ethan said and picked up the book from the floor. "Maybe she forgot."

"I doubt that." Will had a dark, concerned expression on his face. _This doesn't feel right_.

"Innogen can take care of herself, Will." Warren leaned back again and pulled his book closer. _I'm _not _going to run after her_.

"Still. This is the first time she didn't contact you, right?"

"Just call her." Layla jumped in, taking the role from Will who sighed, relieved of his brotherly duties for the moment. "It's not that hard."

"Yeah. It's not like she can hurt you over the phone." Magenta picked up the home phone and tossed it to Ethan, who had memorized everyone's cell phone numbers, including their parents', home phones' and any number that might be needed in an emergency.

"Where did you get her number?" Warren protested. Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Warren." Resignation and sarcasm dripped from her voice like poison on a snake's tongue. "You have a cell phone. I am a guinea pig."

"It's ringing," Ethan announced and handed the phone to Warren, who stared daggers at him but placed the phone to his ear, sighing like the whole world's problem are descending on him.

It was not Innogen who picked up. A man's voice said: "Hello?"

Confusion fluttered around Warren's mind for a second then settled again.

"Innogen, please."

"She is unavailable. Who is speaking?"

Warren hesitated. _What to say now?_

"Her brother," he decided. There was silence on the other end of the line. Then he was requested to hold.

"What's going on?" Zack whispered in a loud stage whisper. Warren shrugged and received a few death glares.

"I'm holding," he said, annoyed.

Warren's annoyance grew as he held for a minute, two, five then ten minutes. Finally a different voice piped up. Female, perky and most likely blonde.

"I was asked to give you a message from Ms Battle. She requests that you meet her at six o'clock at the corner of West and Seventh Avenue in Rosedene. Can I confirm?"

"Could I speak to her, please? It's very important."

"I'm sorry, she is unavailable. May I confirm that you will be at the corner of West and Seventh Avenue in Rosedene at six o'clock tonight?"

Warren was slowly losing his cool.

"No, you may not. Since when does Innogen work on a Saturday? I have been seeing her every Saturday for about three months now and she has never mentioned anything like this before!"

There was a short silence during which Warren regretted his little outburst. Then the male voice took over again.

"Mr. Battle? We are quite busy today. It will be in both your and Ms Battle's best interest to meet at six on the corner of West and Seventh Avenue in Rosedene. Have a good day."

The dialing tone beeped loudly in Warren's ear and he flung the phone on the couch in disgust.

"I didn't even know she had a job!" he said, not bothering to relay the information to his friends. He knew hoe Stronghold's mind works. Will had turned up the volume of the speakerphone in the study and the occupants of the living room had quietly shifted closer to the connecting door the door to listen to the conversation.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Ethan voiced. The room pondered the idea for a moment.

"I doubt it." Layla declared. "A man can't give such a good impersonation of an airhead. And I don't think Innogen is in on it."

Magenta disagreed.

"No offense, Warren, but I don't think we can trust Innogen. She could have been buttering you up the whole time."

Warren considered it for a while. He decided to agree with Magenta. He barely knew Innogen.

"I won't go, then. Besides, Innogen isn't the only woman around there. Battle has a wife. She could have been faking the voice."

"What if she just got a job this week? Maybe she just forgot to tell you. It might be completely innocent," Ethan countered.

"Yeah. Then you'll just let her down, man," Zack added.

"Maybe you should go, and we'll tag along and check it out," Will suggested.

"That sounds like the best option." Layla said.

"That just sounds dumb. They'll see you. Well, Owan will." Warren glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece_. Ten to five. Better come up with something good_.

"Okay, try this. We get one of those tracker thingies so we can trace you if they get you." Zack grinned at his mastermind plan. Magenta arched her brows.

"And where do you suggest we get one of those tracker thingies, Einstein?"

"It's not a bad idea." Ethan was silent for a moment as Magenta goggled at him. "I could program his cell phone to broadcast a signal when you push a button. All I need is…"

An hour later Warren stood at the corner of West and Seventh Avenue, leaning on a lamppost. Rosedene was not the best of suburbs. Blocks of flats were scattered in between old, small houses with peeling roofs and dusty front yards. It was a poor area of Maxville, a tad dangerous in the dark, but still respectable. Warren knew Rosedene well. It was where he spent seven years of his life.

Warren looked up as footsteps neared him. _Just a working mother going home_. Warren watched her figure disappear into the dark. He waited another two minutes, then allowed himself to think that he was very dumb to come here. He shivered and stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. It was a cold evening and he hoped that he would not have to worry about sleeping outside. The area was fine; he had walked home from the Paper Lantern many nights without a problem. It was the nagging fear of meeting the relatives again that freaked him out. His last encounter was not a pleasant memory.

"Warren?" A voice called at him through the dark. Warren's head jerked up.

Innogen stepped under the streetlamp. Her face was unreadable, but her eyes pleaded at him. Warren knew instantly that he was trapped. Now to activate the program Ethan installed on his phone. Warren slipped the phone from his jacket pocket, flipped it open and pretended to look at the time. Secretly he pressed the _5_ key and held it in for a second. Sliding it back, he glared at his sister.

"You're late."

"Sorry. My place is just around the corner."

She stepped into the darkness. Warren followed her.

The flat was on the fifth floor and there was no elevator. They traipsed up to her place and Warren commented on the fact that he didn't know she had a job and a place in Maxville. Innogen said nothing and Warren couldn't get a glimpse of her face.

Warren braced himself as she unlocked the door and stepped into the flat. He followed cautiously, ready to power up and blast anything that moved. Her flat was small, two rooms and a bathroom, but well furnished. Warren moved to the couch.

As he sat down, Rhys walked in from the other room. Warren jerked in his seat, but couldn't move.

"What the-"

"Don't bother." Innogen grimaced as Warren struggled. "You're tied down."

"I can see that," Warren practically spat at her. "I can feel it, too. Ouch."

Innogen mentally tightened her stomach muscles and finally Warren stopped squirming.

The toilet flushed and Eamon stepped into the room. Warren groaned aloud.

"So, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

Eamon sneered and sat on the edge of the couch, ruffling Warren's hair. Without thinking, he flared up. Eamon jumped away, Innogen's grip tightened on Warren. The air was pushed out of his lungs. Eamon swore and blasted him with a spray of ice. The flames died instantly. Warren sat gasping and shivering on the charred couch.

Innogen let her muscles slack a bit, just enough for Warren to breathe.

"Put him on the floor before he sets something else alight."

Warren silently prayed for Will to hurry up as Rhys and Eamon heaved him off the couch and onto the floor. He shifted uncomfortably against the wall. The phone rang suddenly and Innogen picked up.

Warren tried to listen in to what she was saying, but the twins were arguing about the TV channels and in five minutes the TV was rendered to a frozen mass of molten plastic. Rhys discovered a deck of cards and they settled down to play. He was still half frozen and tried to unobtrusively power up. Unfortunately, Innogen saw him and interrupted her conversation to yell at Eamon to "watch Warren, you idiot."

At least he wasn't cold anymore. Eamon had the decency not to blast him again. As Warren sat propped up against the wall, cocooned in some kind of unbreakable glass, he started to wonder why his sister and twin cousins kidnapped him. _Was it Innogen on the phone earlier? Are they doing this independently from Godwin Battle? If they are, why? What could they gain from holding me hostage? And if Battle's hand is in this, why are they holding me here and not back at their cave?_

Innogen hung up and turned to the remains of the TV, shaking her head. She perched on the couch for a few moments, then stood up and went over to the kitchen part of the room. Warren craned his neck to see what she was doing, but due to his position, he couldn't see much. She was banging pots and pan around for a while, but she soon returned to the couch and watched her cousins play cards. _Who is she waiting for?_

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Innogen jumped and opened the door.

A tall woman walked into the tiny apartment. Rhys and Eamon immediately abandoned their game and stood up. There was silence for a moment as she regarded Warren, and then she jerked her head at Innogen. The invisible restraints vanished and Warren carefully climbed to his feet, his body stiff. He suddenly thought of what could be keeping Will for a second and regretted it instantly. He didn't know this woman's powers. She could be a telepath.

The woman's eyes narrowed. _Shit. She _is_ a telepath_.

Then she spoke. Her whole presence demanded respect and obedience.

"Good evening, Dugald. I trust you haven't been too uncomfortable?"

"My name is _Warren_. And could anyone kindly tell me what you're trying to do?"

She smiled, a toothy, mirthless smile.

"We haven't met. My name is Morgana. I'm Rhys' mother."

"I gathered that. And your reason for kidnapping me is?"

"I'm just returning a favour. That's what you would do isn't it?" Anger flashed in her eyes. Behind her, Innogen shot Warren a pleading, warning look.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The confusion on Warren's face was genuine, Morgana could tell. Her eyes narrowed again.

"You kidnap my son, I kidnap you."

"I didn't kidnap your son, lady! What the hell are you on about?" Warren was stiff and tired and annoyed that Will took more than an hour to rescue his best friend. He was leaving now.

"I am leaving now."

He sidestepped Morgana and headed for the door. She grabbed his wrist. He flared up. Suddenly he felt his blood freezing. Literally. It was painful. He voiced it creatively. He remembered thinking, _ah, cryokinetic_, then he snatched his hand away and tried to fire up. It hurt even more.

"Fuck, woman. I didn't kidnap Rhys. He ran away. Ask him yourself."

The last thing he saw before he left the flat was a furious Morgana turning on her own son and a terrified Rhys cringing away from her. He took the stairs bravely and carefully fired up. His blood melted slowly and painfully.

Innogen caught up with him about a block away.

"Warren. Warren. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make _this_ feel any better." He shoved his blue wrist under her nose. It ached and pained and was still in the process of defrosting. "Fuck, what is she?"

"Ultracryokinetic. Hundred degrees to minus two hundred in less than a split second. I'm sorry. We needed someone to blame. Godwin didn't care. Morgana did. I didn't think she'd take it this far."

"Yeah. Make me the scapegoat. I barely exist."

"Sorry."

They walked in silence for a while. Then Warren sighed. He could bear a grudge. Magenta had once given him a certificate for being the best grudge carrier in the world. He didn't care about that right now. He didn't want to blame his sister.

"Shouldn't you get back to you flat?"

"Oh. It's not mine."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for a while. Warren ventured another question.

"Why didn't you just take me to your cave?"

"It's not a cave. It's a fortress. And Godwin was not supposed to know. He'd disapprove."

"Oh."

After a while:

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he disapprove?"

Innogen opened her mouth to answer, but never replied. Suddenly there was a thundering crash and the low wall between the parking lot and the sidewalk they were on, collapsed. Instinctively, Warren tackled Innogen and they both rolled away from the wall unharmed.

"What the hell was that?" Innogen was on her feet in a second, her appendix surrounding her like a shield. Warren's arms were on fire, his wrist sending out distress signals painfully. Together they scanned the road and the parking lot. Whatever destroyed the wall was gone now. Warren let the fire die out slowly. Innogen gave him a look that said I'm-taking-no-chances and kept her appendix-shield strong.

"I think it's gone." Warren started walking and found himself on his back in less than a second, staring up at the sky. _Aha. There you are_.

"Well, if it isn't the little Battle siblings."

**Thats it for now. I have to write in secret; my mom will kill me if she finds out. I'm supposed to be studying my ass off.**

**Reg**


	11. Don't believe it, Warren

**WHOO I'm back with my eleventh chapter. Wow. Allready. Won't be long now, I'll finish soon. Everything will come together.**

**Don't believe it, Warren **

Warren was on his feet in seconds, his eyes on the villain in the air above him. He racked his brain for a name. _Expensive tuxedo, big gun, strong powers of levitation, come _on_. Ethan told me about this guy!_

"I believe we haven't met. The name's Blond. James Blond."

Blond descended and stepped forward, nodding formally at the duo. The blonde, middle-aged super-villain tipped his sunglasses and they caught a glimpse of cold, calculating green eyes. Psh, not even Zack would fall for those charms. Warren intensified the flames as Blond cocked the weapon in his hands. He could practically hear Ethan's voice in his head.

"Levitation. Was one of the best one-man superheroes until he was hired by an Arabian Oil Company to do away with some of his colleagues. Since then, he's the most expensive super-assassin in America."

"Don't you usually work behind the scenes?" Innogen's voice surprised Warren. He shot her a warning look, but she ignored him and posed another question at the super-villain.

"Why not send one of your little subordinates to take care of the small fry?"

Blond smirked, showing his trademark gold-capped teeth.

"Sweetheart, don't be so modest. You know you're not the - small fry. Besides, I'm only returning a favor."

"A favor from whom?"

"Apparently you're quite popular with the morally challenged. There's a price on both your heads and I'm just getting it before anyone else does. It's the least I could do for your father."

Blond raised himself about two meters off the tarmac and easily, casually trained the weapon on Innogen.

"Thank God Battle doesn't have to see his own children turn on him." His face remained neutral and as he nonchalantly pulled the trigger.

Warren jumped forward and slung a fireball with all his might, even though he realized he was too late. _Bastard!_

The shot was silent and unexpected, but Innogen was faster. The strange blizzard came out of nowhere as a flash of light blinded everyone and her instinctive shield absorbed the blow painfully, but harmlessly. She blinked furiously to clear her vision and realized with a pang that, for once in her life, she had to protect someone other that herself. Warren was still lashing flames at Blond, who was grinning sardonically at his young adversary and dodging the blazes easily.

She saw the quick movement of the muzzle and the finger in slow motion.

Warren's fire suddenly hit something invisible. He stopped for only a moment and watched another blast hit the rippling wall from the other side. A furtive glare to his left confirmed his suspicions. Innogen's face was twisted into a grimace for an instant.

Blond frowned. It was an irritated frown. He had known that this wasn't going to be a civilian homicide, and the girl's powers were advanced, but she was making it difficult to get at the boy. She would have go to first, then.

Innogen was mildly annoyed. Warren was getting in her way and she had to do something about it.

Another blast aimed at her hit the shield. The mild annoyance disappeared and was replaced by unrelenting frustration.

"Fuck," she stated and flung herself out of defense mode and into combat mode.

Blond suddenly hit something in mid-air. His elbow throbbed with pain, but he shoved it aside and concentrated the weapon on the girl. She was standing still, an ugly expression on her face. He was going to laugh and tell her she's prettier when she's defensive, but a seemingly ton of mortar crushed on top of him. He lost control of his levitation and dropped to the ground. Instantly, he became serious.

"Oh, darling, it's going to take more than that to take me down."

Innogen's eyes flashed.

"Well, then, how about this?"

Blond expertly dodged Innogen's kidney. The shot from his firearm hit her unexpectedly and she grasped her midsection.

Warren grasped the opportunity to send a volley of blaze in Blond's direction. Blond evaded the attack easily and countered with a blast that sent Warren flying. However, he was back on his feet in no time and flung an inferno at the villain.

Blond's back was turned the instant the fire left Warren's fingertips. He was ready to finish the girl and the only warning came as a reflection in her eyes. Then he was alight.

Warren stood and stared at the retreating form of the charred assassin when Innogen appeared next to him.

"Dumbass didn't realize we're both indestructible," she muttered. "His little plasma-gun only caused a little discomfort. He should have done his research more carefully."

Warren gave her a quick once-over.

"You're scary when you're angry."

Innogen laughed bitterly.

"Why do you think Rhys listens to everything I say? Eamon's finally found a way to freeze me and Lachlan just ignores me and treats me like a silly girl, but I used to dominate them easily. I still do, in a way."

Warren turned as a car screeched to a stop behind them. Innogen disappeared selfishly and Warren was left to his own devices. _Erm. Hide_.

He started taking off across the parking lot, but then the car emptied itself and he realized it was _them_. He resisted the urge to run away anyway.

Ethan reached him first.

"Warren! What on earth were you thinking?"

Ethan immediately started rummaging through Warren's jacket pockets. Warren backed away instinctively.

"Whoah, _whoah_. Get off, Popsicle!"

Ethan had already found what he was looking for. He held up a battered Nokia mobile phone in disgust.

"I told you to charge this thing's battery! How were we supposed to find you if the mobile was _off_!?"

"Dude!" Zack stared open-mouthed at the completely outdated model. "That thing is _ancient_!"

Warren reclaimed the mobile with a warning on his face as the rest of his friends showed up.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Layla fussed as Will drove them home.

"Nothing. They just wanted a chat."

"Who were 'they'?" Magenta squeaked suspiciously.

"Cousins and an aunt." It was obvious that Warren did not want to talk about it.

Then there was a crash. The car spun like a Frisbee, slammed into a wall and finally veered to a stop.

It was silent in the car for a moment. Then Will's senses returned.

"Is everyone all right?" Will twisted in his seat. A pool of Ethan was splashed onto Layla's shirt and Zack was plastered against the window. Magenta unshifted reflexively and found herself spread out across the back seat, on top of Ethan, who had carefully transformed back into his human form. He apologized profusely to Layla, who shook her head and smiled shakily. Zack groaned and massaged his head.

"I think we're fine," Magenta said and shifted easily. "You okay, Zack?" She crawled across her friends and snuggled into his armpit.

"I am now," Zack said and shot her a soppy grin.

Will turned his attention to Warren. The door handle sizzled in his grasp and he was breathing heavily.

"Warren?" _Is he okay?_

Suddenly Warren flung the door open, stumbled out of the car in his haste and slammed the door.

"Go! It's me they want. _Move_!"

Four blank faces stared back at him. Warren's arms flared up involuntarily in frustration. Thankfully, it softened the blow that followed.

Warren was flung into the wall behind him. _It's cold_, he thought randomly, then the world spun and went blank.

Will cried out as he saw his pyro friend fall. Not heeding the warning, he swung out of the car, breaking the door clean off. The rest of his friends spilled out into the street.

Layla was the first to go down. Well, she didn't actually fall to the ground. She still held on to the car door, but she stopped moving. As Zack pushed past her, he saw.

"Guys. Get. Back. Into the car." He pried Layla's hand off the door. Ethan saw as well.

"Will!" Ethan grabbed Will's arm. He was missed by a stream of ice. He spared a glance at Magenta and Zack who were busy manhandling Layla's stiff body back into the car.

Will slipped on the tar as he moved towards Warren's still form. _What?_ Ethan yanked at him, shouted something about ultracryokinetism. Then Will saw Layla.

He was in the car, holding Layla's cold hand in his. _Oh, God, please don't let her die_. Ethan swerved around a corner, Zack shouting instructions at him. _Ethan can drive?_ Magenta leaned over from the front seat, put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine now. Sorry I bombed out on you."

"It's okay. Layla's going to be okay."

"Aren't you glad I made you study for Ancient Powers a week ago?" Ethan slowed down, controlled his breathing and tried to avoid the inevitable musings about their spontaneous combusting friend.

"Yeah," Zack echoed. Then he groaned. "We still have Wardrobe Co-ordination tomorrow."

"What about Warren?" Will questioned. There was silence.

"All we can do is pray." Magenta said quietly.

"He's breathing."

Warren heard flesh slap skull, hard.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Not defrosting the botanopath. She will probably die now."

"Your first killing, Rhys."

Warren tried to speak. His senses were on full alert, but his muscles refused to co-operate.

"I didn't freeze her." There was a menacing silence. Then another slap rang through the air.

"He's nearly conscious."

There was a soft pat on Warren's cheek and he groaned softly in response.

"Wake up, Warren."

Warren opened his eyes slowly. Innogen frowned at him.

"You okay?"

"Ugh. Yeah."

Eamon scowled, slumped out of the room. Rhys gave him a toothy grin, sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What, no bare room?" Warren tried to joke the pain and cold coursing through his veins away. It didn't help much.

He tried to sit up and survey the room. No such luck, Innogen pushed him back onto the pillows. Warren had seen enough to realize he was in the furnished part of the fortress. The stone walls were draped with tapestries and he could feel a fire blazing away in a hearth somewhere.

"Rhys."

Rhys nodded at Innogen, put his hands on Warren's shoulders.

"What. Are you doing?"

Rhys frowned, then grinned.

"Believe me, this is the painless way of defrosting."

"Oh." Warren felt heat encase his body and he relaxed, relieved.

"Why. Did you. Come for me. Again." Warren's breathing was still heavy, fast.

"Stop talking." Innogen frowned again. "It'll only take longer and I want to go to bed."

"Answer me," Warren heaved.

"Morgana wanted you close. _Family_."

"She was pretty pissed off when she heard we… kinda used you." Rhys moved his hands to Warren's chest. Pain was a distant memory now.

"Oh."

A few minutes passed. Warren's breathing returned to normal and Rhys finally ended Warren's defrosting process.

"All done." Rhys pulled the blanket up again and Warren was thankful that they decently kept his jeans and shirt on. Rhys bid him a good night and sauntered out of the room. Innogen strayed behind.

"What's going on?" Warren quietly questioned as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Morgana is desperately trying to bring the family back together. She personally decided that you're done with Sky High."

Warren scoffed, shifted.

"That'll never happen. She can stop trying _now_."

"Don't count on it. I can't help you escape this time. Besides, Morgana said she'll take care of your education. Godwin's not going to be involved."

"I'm NOT staying."

Innogen pulled her mouth into a taut line, patted his hand.

"Get some sleep."

Warren didn't need a second invitation. He was out like a candle in less than a minute. Innogen watched the flames burn in the fireplace for a while, then turned to her brother's sleeping face. She wanted to wake him, tell him the truth, but instead tossed some more wood on the fire, pulled up the blankets and left.

He'll find out soon enough.

-

Will's eyes were exhausted to the point of numbness. He was supposed to be sleeping. But sleeping was the last thing on his mind.

He stared at the ceiling. _They said Layla will be fine. She'll be writing her exam tomorrow. You'll see her at school, they said_.

He still couldn't stop worrying. About Layla. About Warren. He hoped the guy was okay.

-

Layla couldn't concentrate. _This is ridiculous_.

Will couldn't stop staring at Layla as she sat at the desk in front of him. The script lay forgotten in front of him.

Magenta watched Will stare at Layla. _They can't teach me anything about colour co-ordination_.

Zack leant back in his chair and hoped the examiner would mark leniently. _Besides, after last night…_

Ethan was the only one still writing. He had gone through his script five times before he was satisfied.

After school, the gloom hung about the group as they transferred their worries to the Stronghold house.

Ethan was the first to speak.

"We should go find him."

"Yeah," Magenta agreed caustically. "It's about time we get beaten down again."

"Mr. Stronghold said that they'll find him." Layla pulled a textbook out of her bag, pretended to be unfazed. "We should leave this to the adults. They're more experienced."

There was silence again.

"Come on, guys," Zack said, trying to lighten the mood. "Warren'll be okay. He always is. Right?"

The uncertain "right?" echoed through everyone's mind.

Josie Stronghold stepped into the house. It still smelt faintly of smoke, but she was getting so used to it that it wasn't bothering her at all anymore. She paused, felt the heavy atmosphere radiating from the living room. She grimaced and headed over there to relay the news.

"Afternoon, kids," she said and dumped her shopping bags on the couch. Five faces looked up at her expectantly.

"Hi, Mom. Any news about Warren?"

"Some. It seems like he's somewhere outside town, not too far away, thankfully. We're not too sure whether it's the Battle family's actual home, or just a temporary place to stay."

"Isn't that where Warren was before?" Layla questioned. "I'm sure he mentioned that it was nearby."

"Could be. Steve's pulling all the strings he has." Josie sank into the couch, placed a hand on her head. "I hope he has enough."

There was a sudden feeling of impending doom.

"I'm sure Warren is safe," Josie said quickly. Too quickly. "He managed to stay in one piece last time."

The uncomfortable silence prevailed.

-

Warren was surprised at the manner in which the family was treating him.

Breakfast was a strangely civil occasion where he was formally introduced to the family. Eamon and Owan sulked as his mother took a sudden liking to the new member, but Warren suspected the attention was mostly an apology for the previous night. Here, he was going to hold a grudge.

What surprised him even more was the living area. He had expected the same rustic medieval décor that his room was furnished in.

On one side of the room a large screen took up a complete wall. If one hadn't noticed that you were inside a mountain, you would have mistaken it for a window. The effect was staggering. At the moment a tropical landscape graced the wall.

There was another TV screen and a couch and some seats scattered around. _So this is where they… hang out?_ Warren wondered as he followed Innogen through to the next room that opened up from the first.

Ethan would have been completely at home in the next room. It was equipped with the latest research technology and leather-bound encyclopedias were stacked on every available surface.

The last room was a kitchen-cum-dining area large enough for fifteen people. Warren was slightly disturbed by the sight of Morgana in an apron cooking breakfast, but hid it by turning on his uncooperative face. She fussed and scolded and dispatched orders like any mother would do, which disturbed him even more. _How can they seem so… normal?_

During breakfast, Godwin announced that Warren was now officially an integrated member of the family and there were certain duties that were expected of him. Warren expertly avoided any questions aimed at him and stayed completely silent. _He can read my mind if he likes. I don't need to answer to anybody_.

Finally, Godwin seemed satisfied by Warren's characteristic silence and dismissed the family. Warren followed Innogen into the area with the large screen and hoped that whatever happens, it would be painless and over soon.

Rhys and Eamon argued over the TV channels until Lachlan removed the remote and turned on the BBC Food channel. Their wrath was now turned onto their brother who smirked at their threats and turned the volume higher. Owan amused himself by staring at Warren until Warren was sure that Owan knew every nook and cranny of his anatomy.

Innogen grinned at Warren's discomfort. Warren shot her a disgusted look.

"So this is what you do all day?" he finally risked. Lachlan raised his eyebrows.

"Practice starts at ten."

Warren glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall. _9:52. What the hell's practice?_

Eight minutes passed slowly, silently. Morgana stepped into the TV area.

"Dugald-"

"_Warren_," Warren corrected acidly. Morgana smirked with her eyes.

"We'll start with Rhys' old schedule. First, we need to see how fit you are."

Warren reluctantly submitted himself to five hours of strenuous exercise. Thankfully, Morgana had decided to use the lesser gym, a large room equipped with every training device imaginable, where there was apparently not enough room for an audience. Warren silently thanked her.

He blasted at moving targets, ran seemingly miles, underwent physical analysis and finally Morgana sat him down with a grim face.

"We have a lot of work to do."

Warren wanted to die. He stepped under a hot shower and willed his surroundings away. There was no way he was staying. He was missing examinations… and his friends. He wanted very badly to go home.

Suddenly he was engulfed in freezing cold water. Warren plastered himself to the shower wall.

"YAAAAA!"

"Cold?"

"INNOGEN! If you don't mind, I'm kinda _naked_!"

"Relax, I'm not looking."

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

"… I melt."

"Oh." Warren thumped his head against the shower wall. _Stupid_. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot."

Yeah, right, Warren thought as the hot water returned.

Silence.

"What do you want?" Warren snapped finally. It was extremely difficult to shower while there was someone else in the bathroom.

"Oh. Yeah. How was training?"

"Hell. Get out."

"Aw, come on. Consider yourself lucky. If Godwin had taken control, you'd be _dead_."

"GET."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to get clean and you're kinda distracting me."

"Fine. I'm waiting in your room."

Warren groaned.

"I'd like to get _dressed_ afterwards."

Silence.

"Innogen?"

Warren thumped his head against the shower wall again.

-

Warren winced as he wrapped a towel around his waist. His body felt like one, large bruise.

Innogen was sitting on his bed, looking through piles of clothes that had somehow appeared there.

"What's that?" Warren inquired and gestured for Innogen to turn away.

"Morgana got you some stuff. You had no other clothes."

"Yay. Clean clothes."

Warren grabbed the nearest change of clothes and dressed at the speed of lightning. Innogen nodded approvingly at his decision.

"You should wear more white. It looks good on you."

Warren zipped a black hoodie over the accused shirt and shot her a strange look. He was still acclimatizing to the fact that he had a sister.

He flopped down on the bed next to her, tried to suppress a groan but failed. Innogen smirked.

"Poor little brother," she teased. He flashed her a warning look.

"I'm in pain," he explained.

"Get ready for more. You're not done yet."

"What? More torture?"

"Yep. Morgana's gonna start this afternoon."

"With what?"

Innogen sent him an obvious stare.

"Rhys' old training routine. Study in the afternoon."

"Not physical, whoo hoo. What do I get to learn?"

Innogen reflected for a moment.

"I think Rhys first learnt the complete history of the Battle family. At least it's interesting."

"Yeah. Well. I'm not exactly a fan of history."

"Get over it. Morgana's a good teacher."

-

Will slammed his textbook shut, shattering the silence of studying minds. Four heads jerked away from their work.

"I'm going to get him." Will headed upstairs. Layla rushed after him, grabbed his arm as he started up the stairs.

"Will, your parents said to not get involved! They'll-"

"Warren's been gone for nearly a day! We can't just sit here and act like everything's okay! Warren could be hurt, _dead_ even!"

"It's highly unlikely that-" Ethan was interrupted by Zack, who tried to explain that ultracryokinetism was the only thing that could actually kill a pyrokinetic on impact, but stumbled over his words and finally subsided into silence. He received a few stares, then Will jumped back into justifying Warren's rescue.

"We've got to do something! My dad's wasting time trying to do this legally. Besides, they're his family, they have more say over him than we do. Now, I've got a plan-"

"Will-"

"_Listen_! Ethan, you've got to find out everything about organopathy and pyrokinetism and cryokinetism. Zack, Magenta, your job…"

-

Warren closed his eyes, opened them again. He hadn't known that people had actually written books on his own ancestors.

The words swam in front of him. He had been at it for three hours and forty-five minutes. _And counting_.

He leaned back into the seat, counted the cracks in the stone ceiling. He still had an hour and fifteen minutes left of trying to decipher the Battle's family tree.

"How you doing?" Rhys said, interrupting Warren's train of thought and pulling up a chair.

"Please tell me why I need to know the reason why Iain Battle married Emlyn Dwight."

Rhys frowned, tilted his head to read from the book open in front of Warren.

"Oh. Very important. By marrying Aunt Emlyn, they fused two very strong families together. The Dwights are known for their powers of controlling water. Aquakinetism isn't as strong as cryokinetism, but together, they make an extremely strong power. Also, Uncle Iain had nothing to do with the marriage, it was arranged. It's tradition."

Warren gave him a blank stare.

"That's all very interesting and all, but the whole arranged marriage thing is outdated, right?"

"No," Rhys countered, frowning, "not at all. My father is trying to arrange a marriage between some African princess and Lachlan. Apparently they've been practicing some form of botanopathy where they actually fuse their bodies with the plant. Amazing, isn't it?"

Rhys received another blank stare.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," Rhys said innocently and unobtrusively pulled the textbook closer.

-

Warren pounced on Innogen as soon as the family was dismissed from dinner by Godwin Battle.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Innogen felt as if James Blond had just sent a blow to her midsection by surprise.

"Tell you what?" she bluffed.

"About _tradition_. About _arranged marriages_. About _me being the next in line to get married after Lachlan!_"

"Oh. _That_."

"You could have warned me."

"And what would I have said? 'Hey, Warren, remember, the Battles are extremely traditional, be prepared to get married soon?' You would have freaked out even more than you did this afternoon."

"You still – wait, how do you know about this afternoon?"

Innogen sent him another obvious stare.

"Warren, being glass is very helpful. You get to be invisible."

"You _spied_ on me?"

"I didn't spy on you! I merely-"

She was interrupted by the passage lights suddenly flickering and leaving the two siblings standing in the darkness.

"What just happened?" Warren asked after a few moments.

"Power shutdown. We get it sometime," Innogen explained as Warren powered up, realizing the lights were not going to come back on soon. Further down the passage, someone was shouting at Eamon.

"Why do _I_ always have to get it?" came the feeble reply.

"Because you're the only one who doesn't get burnt!" Owan's voice was jeering nastily.

"What are they on about?" Warren inquired, the light from his hand reflecting eerily off his face.

"Menagleacite. You'll see soon."

**Good Lord, that was a long chapter. Thanks for reading it. Now click on that button. Come on, you know you want to… **


	12. Escape

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Sky High.**

**I've realised that my chapters were slowly gaining length and it's actually kinda exhausting. Sorry. The next few chapters were actually one moerse long chapter. (that funny word- it just means very) **

**Escape**

Warren doused himself.

Acting like a human candle was exhausting and humiliating, especially for Warren. As he let his flames die, he saw something peculiar from the side of his eye.

He saw a reflection of himself on his sister's cheek.

He caught himself staring at her face in the darkness, mouth half open.

"What?" came her voice.

"Nothing."

A faint blue light came from the end of the passage. Innogen stepped towards it, Warren following out of habit. He detested latching onto her, but in situations like these he had no choice.

Eamon was frowning at the blue stone in his hand, obviously annoyed.

"Why do you have power cuts?" Warren finally asked.

"People don't know about us," Rhys explained after some silence, "and sometimes we just get cut off because someone stumbles on a lead into nowhere. Father gets very angry."

Warren also hated looking like some curious fool. He bit his lip and didn't ask about the glowing stone.

Innogen watched the blue light on her brother's face and decided to quell his burning questions. _Owan is enjoying himself way too much_, she thought as she saw the malicious glee in the little boy's face.

"It's menagleacite," she explained. "It radiates energy whenever heat approaches it."

Warren's eyebrows twisted.

"Why isn't it used commercially?"

Eamon snorted.

"It has the same effects as dry-ice. It burns right through anything except, well-" Eamon paused, suddenly awkward, "cryokinetics."

"It's found below 3000 meters in the arctic circle," Rhys explained. "Man can't go that deep. Yet."

"Then how…" Warren's voice trailed away, and he suddenly realized that their knowledge of the strange rock had run out. He received four blank stares.

They stood in the dark passage for a few minutes.

Lachlan happened onto them, scolded them for standing in the middle of the passage like they had nothing to do. He paused.

"Well, you actually _have_ nothing to do," he sneered. "Lucky you. Go to your rooms."

The small crowd dispersed. Warren trailed after Innogen.

"Are you serious?" he started. "This place stops functioning when the lights go off?"

"Yeah," she shrugged and paused on the threshold to her room. "We go to bed."

-

Warren sat frowning on the edge of his bed.

_19:30. Way too early to go to sleep_.

He eyed the history textbooks on the table with apathy.

_Sleep it is_.

He rolled onto his bed, stared at the ceiling.

He found his mind wandering back to Sky High. _Am I really missing it? I always thought that I just needed to get through it and after that, I'll be made. Guess I was wrong._

_Then again, I didn't know I had a family. What do they actually want from me? They can't really think that I'd agree on an arranged marriage. It must be something else._

His mind trailed again. He thought of Will, Layla, the Strongholds. Zack and Magenta. _Nowadays they're inseparable. __Poor Ethan_.

Finally, sleep crept into Warren's mind and his thoughts turned into dreams.

-

Warren opened his eyes.

_Strange dreams.__Very weird._

_Mrs. Stronghold voice telling him not to fall asleep in the sun, Will whining that Warren had melted the ice cream again. __Mr. Stronghold throwing Magenta in the pool, Zack egging him on and ending up in there as well.__ Layla explaining to Ethan exactly why she refuses to get her driver's license and Ethan disagreeing and pointing out the positive points of automobiles on the advancement of technology._

_Very weird_.

He sat up, wondered what had woken him.

_03:47. Ugh, too early_.

He tried to force himself back to sleep but something was nagging at the back of his mind. Finally he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

As he stepped back into the passage, he paused. He had definitely heard something.

It was too faint to discern, but some sort of music was coming from the room at the other end of the passage, away from the centre. Warren decided to investigate and quietly neared the door. He placed his head against the wood, listened.

_Violin?_

The music stopped, Warren ceased to breathe for fear of making a sound.

Somebody was listening to a Bach violin solo. The melody started again.

Warren's curiosity increased as the string suddenly twanged and an exasperated sigh could be perceived through the wooden door.

Someone's _playing_ violin.

Warren quietly turned the doorknob. His interest had overshadowed his dread of being caught. _Hopefully whoever's attaching a new string in facing away from the __door_.

Eamon didn't hear the door open or the sharp intake of breath. He was engrossed in fixing his new string. He tightened the knob, plucked the string, and cocked his head as he analyzed the sound. _Flat._

When he was satisfied with the string, he raised the bow, ready to start again. His eye caught something.

Eamon whirled around.

"What are you doing here?"

Warren paused.

"Staring at you."

Eamon scowled. _No one has ever-_

"If you tell anyone, I'll freeze your fucking lungs."

Warren snorted, then frowned.

"Why're you playing violin in the middle of the night? Daddy disapprove?" he teased. Faint color crept onto Eamon's face. Then all the nastiness, all the anger left his face. Warren paused, uncertain what to do. Suddenly he saw some of Rhys in Eamon.

"Lachlan thinks it's gay. My father agrees," he admitted, laid down the violin and the bow.

"How about your mother?"

"She doesn't mind," Eamon shrugged, folded his arms and leant against a table. "But Father forbid me. Burnt my first violin."

"He burnt it? Doesn't he know that violins are handmade and fucking expensive?" Warren protested. Eamon sent him a shrewd look.

"How come you know so much about violin?"

It was Warren's turn to blush.

"My mother… played. Long ago."

Eamon stared blankly at Warren, no compassion wasted. He contemplated something, and then decided the guy deserved to know.

"You have no idea why you're here, do you?"

Warren's interest perked.

"I have an inkling, but I suspect there's more."

Suddenly the door flew open and Innogen stepped in, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Don't you dare, Eamon."

The coldness returned to Eamon's face instantly. His lips curved in a malicious grimace as he turned to Warren again.

"My father-"

"Eamon!"

Eamon ignored Innogen's objections completely, carried on uninterrupted.

"-thinks that you might carry some special genes. Not many people in the Battle family have it. Your father-"

Innogen finally silenced Eamon by stuffing her appendix down his throat. He choked, sputtered and gave Innogen enough time to turn on Warren.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying," she hissed through her teeth, the skin around her mouth white with rage. "He's just trying-"

She paused. Warren waited for her to continue. She didn't.

Eamon spat Innogen's organ out of his mouth, a disgusted look on his face. Warren gently melted Innogen as Eamon made some more gagging noises. Obviously, raw appendix didn't taste very good.

"-to spite you. Eamon, you prick! _Owan's_ more mature!"

"Shut up, Glassbitch. You taste disgusting!"

"If you'd keep you bloody mouth shut-"

"Warren deserves to know!"

"Please, that's the lamest card ever! There's nothing to tell-"

"SHUT UP."

They paused, stared at Warren.

"Fuck off, Warren," they chorused and continued to tirade at each other. Warren shrugged, headed to the door.

"Warren NO!"

"What?!" he snapped, his tolerance levels fluctuating, as he turned back.

"Keep the door closed."

"_What?_ Why?"

"The room's soundproof."

"Oh." Warren scowled. _Duh_. _One place where they can hurl insults at each other and not get shat on_.

"Are you done?"

Innogen regarded Eamon, who was flashing his eyes at her.

"I think so."

"What are you trying to hide? I'll just find out anyway. Rhys actually is more stupid than he looks."

Somewhere there was a strange rumble from the belly of the mountain. Warren frowned at the ceiling. The last thing he needed right now was to get caved in.

"What was that?" Innogen whispered.

"It sounded like dynamite or something," Eamon added, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Who actually knows about this place?" Warren asked.

"Only family." Innogen shook her head as if she was removing some unwanted thoughts. "Do you think we're being attacked?"

"Well, either that or someone's trying to get in."

"I wonder if it woke someone else."

"No, it came from the other side. The unused part of the fort. No one would have heard if they weren't awake already."

There was an awkward silence between the three.

"Well?" Warren encouraged. "Let's go see."

"I'm going to wake my parents," Eamon said, his eyes wide.

"No. We can sort this out on our own," Innogen said and grabbed his arm. Eamon pulled away, tried to hide the feeling of apprehension.

"Okay," Eamon finally agreed. The trepidation increased slightly as he realized that he was alone with people he couldn't gauge. _But it would look chicken if I refuse_.

They crept through the dark passages to the deserted wing of the fortress. Not another sound was heard and it seemed like they had imagined the reverberation.

Eamon peeked around a corner. Innogen was breathing in his neck, trying to crane her head to see around him.

"Nothing," he reported and stepped down the rough tunnel.

"It seems like it," Warren grumbled from the back.

"We all heard something." Innogen took the lead, slipped soundlessly to the next door. Still no sign of any intrusion.

They covered almost half of the wing with no luck, when suddenly Warren pulled Eamon back around a corner by the scruff of his neck. He pressed a finger to his lips. Innogen strained her ears for a sound.

Nearby, voices were heard through a closed wooden door. Innogen inched forward and peered through the key hole. Warren and Eamon stood by waiting. When she finally turned her face to them, her expression was one of amusement and disappointment. It was a strange combination.

Eamon shoved at her and took his turn. He swore under his breath and turned away, disgusted.

"What?" Warren questioned as Eamon stomped back down the passage. Innogen gave him a wry grin and gestured to the door. Warren squinted through the hole.

He nearly fell over backwards with surprise. He wrenched at the door, realizing it was locked after rattling the knob. Finally, he vented his frustration. Flames burst at his hands and the door was reduced to ashes in mere seconds.

Magenta and Ethan spun around at the sudden whoosh of fire engulfing the door. Both thought the same thought at the same time: _Rhys_. They shifted and scattered.

Warren stepped into the circular room to frantic calls.

"Up, Layla, UP!" Zack cried and writhed in the lattice of vines that kept him suspended in mid-air. Then he saw Warren and slumped back with relief.

"Some heroes _you_ are!" Zack accused Magenta and Ethan who sheepily unshifted and stood closer. Innogen entered the room quietly and stood near the door, ready to flee.

"We have a bit of a problem," Ethan explained. Warren smirked. _That's an understatement_.

Zack was still dispatching suggestions and tips to Layla. The vines rose and fell.

"She's stuck," Magenta finally stated.

"I noticed," Warren commented drily.

"Hey," Ethan started. "Can you-"

"With pleasure." Warren stepped closer, powering up and producing just enough heat for the vines to get uncomfortable and retreat. Zack fell to the floor ungracefully.

"Thanks, dude," he said as he stumbled to his feet and clapped Warren on the shoulder. Warren raised his eyebrows at the hand. Zack quickly removed it.

"Warren?" a soft, echoing call came from above, panic evident in the voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Warren called back. "Where's Will?"

"He's trying to get in from the front, I'm blocking the way." Layla struggled.

"How did you get so tangled up?" Warren asked, an amused tinge in his voice.

"I had to get this all the way in here, okay? It kinda went out of control." Annoyance ebbed into her tone as she struggled some more. A vine snapped and she called out as she fell half a meter.

"Stop struggling, I'll get you out."

Warren powered up. His friends stood back away from the heat. The vines recoiled and inched back into the hole. _Gee, did she form some kind of plant-club and hit a hole in the roof?_

Layla finally gained control over the rogue vine and sailed down, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Thanks."

"What do you think you're doing?" Warren snapped, all the cold and indifference back in his attitude.

Layla was taken aback.

"We're… rescuing you."

"Rescuing? _Rescuing?_ Do you honestly think I need rescuing?"

"Well, you're kinda trapped in some sort of cave-thing and we had no idea what these people were doing to you!" Layla recovered quickly, retorting right back at him.

"If I wanted to get out of here, I could have done it myself!"

"Warren."

"What?" Warren whirled around to his sister, who raised her brow at his tone.

"If you're gonna leave, you'd better do it quickly. Eamon didn't go back to bed, he went to raise the alarm."

"Shit. Get." Warren jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the hole as Will descended through it.

"Warren! You're okay!"

Warren barely acknowledged the obviously affectionate remark.

"Don't even bother landing, you're leaving. Get your ass back into that hole!"

Will's face fell.

"Why?"

"We're busted," Magenta explained. "We need to get out of here."

"Hey, Layla, swing us a rope down here," Zack suggested. Ethan gave Warren an anxious look.

"Are you at least comfortable?"

"Yeah," Warren explained as Layla hastily spun another web of vines. "…considering."

"Considering what?" Will asked. His friends disappeared through the hole.

"Strenuous training, excessive studying and strange situations," Innogen explained, then added through gritted teeth: "Leave now."

"Wha – wait," Will questioned, baffled. "You're not coming?"

Warren faltered. Innogen watched him.

"Blast me," she said.

"What?" Warren increduled.

"Hurry up, burn me!" She stepped back, spread her arms. He saw, but still hesitated.

"Get on with it already!" she whispered. Warren heard nearing footsteps. He sent a gentle volley towards her. She nearly freaked out.

"Fuckit, Warren, char me!"

Finally, Innogen blasted by an almost unbearable gust of heat, Warren turned to Will.

"Leg up?"

"Sure."


	13. Complications

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Sky High.**

**A/N: Some notes on the previous chapter (this might help to clear up some confusion):**

**Warren's attitude: I don't really think he likes the feeling of being rescued, while he's trying to act all ****independant****. Besides, he was just getting at the real reason behind Godwin Battle's plans, and then his friends show up to 'rescue' him when he thinks he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. And Will's little plan was a little rushed and pathetic, don't you think? I'd be ****kinda**** disappointed if that's all my friends could come up with.**

**The ****menagleacite**** only provides light. The place is too big for candles and the stone's light intensity can be changed by Battle (****organopathy**** - stone glows when it is in the presence of organisms) so basically it just works like a candle. There is a larger purpose (explained in the sequel). Hint: remember when they 'kidnapped' Warren? They used ****menagleacite**** to light their way. **

**Soundproofing: A room can never be completely soundproof.**** You soundproof a room by sticking carpet on the walls and other materials that absorb sound, but unless you're in a recording studio when the door is actually sealed, there's always the doorway and all the cracks and spaces that go along with them. And have you ever heard a violinist practice in real life? It's pretty loud. It's perfectly plausible that Warren could be awakened by something familiar, and then actually hear the music if he was standing about four meters away from the door.**

** Sorry it took me so long to update… things got a little hectic this year…**** this story is nearly ****finished,**** expect it to be revamped in May sometime (when my sequel should be up and running as well). Also, see my profile for my sorry excuses.**

**Complications**

Loud cheering was heard in a tree about a mile away from the Battle fortress.

"We knew you wouldn't resist," Ethan chuckled. Warren stared.

"Is… is that a jar of Ethan?"

"Yep."

The din finally died down.

"So… how do you propose to get home?" Warren questioned.

"Car," Will grinned.

"Thank God," Warren remarked. Hitching a ride with Will was one of the most embarrassing things in the world.

They finally exited the tree and headed to where Will's car was parked a little way off.

"How did you find me?"

Ethan turned away. Warren's suspicions rose.

"Did you bug me again?"

"…maybe."

"For Christ's sake, Ethan, who put you up to it?"

Four faces immediately broke contact with Will.

"_You?_"

"Sorry."

Silence.

"How?"

"Tiny mechanism that attaches itself to the lining of the stomach. Almost like a tapeworm, only smaller and tastes sweet," Ethan explained. "_Yours_ we put in coffee."

There was a short silence during which Ethan panicked.

"What do you mean 'his'?"

"You bugged _me_? How _dare_ you?"

"Blatant invasion of privacy."

"Whoah, guys," Will called for silence. "We all got bugged. Security measure, that's all."

Warren stomped ahead, furious at them all. _Security measure? Right_.

He reached the car and realized that he was way ahead of them. He turned around, still pissed off and ready to blow a fuse.

His frustration vanished and he broke into a run back to where Will, Layla, Zack, Ethan and Magenta were lying on the grass, all unconscious.

"Will? Will!"

No response.

"Layla."

"Don't bother," a voice came from the shadows. Warren whirled around.

Godwin Battle stepped forward.

"You didn't really think it would be this easy, did you? You poor, naïve boy." His voice was angry, sneering.

"What did you do to them?"

Battle smirked, stayed silent.

"You bastard." Warren automatically burst into flame. Suddenly the air was driven out of his lungs and he crumpled to the ground, the flames extinguished immediately.

Battle slowly let his hand fall back to his side. Anger coursed through every muscle in his body. He could feel it strengthening him, raising his powers to a higher level.

Warren lifted his head with difficulty. He was gasping for air, but forced himself back to his feet. _No ways I'm going down without a fight_.

The smirk on Battle's face intensified. _Good. He's resisting__. This will be more enjoyable than I thought_.

"What… do you want from me?" Warren managed. He saw the question took his uncle by surprise.

Godwin Battle's eyes narrowed. He had hoped his children would have told him ages ago. _No matter, he can wait longer_.

"You have caused me great embarrassment. You refuse to accept your fate, you abuse my wife's hospitality, it has been suggested by some villains that _I cannot control my own nephew_."

Warren finally controlled his breathing.

"That's the way it _should be_. I'm not going to be controlled like a goddamn puppet!"

A hand was raised in to the air and clenched in one fluid movement, Battle's face distorted by rage. Warren let out an anguished cry and fell to his knees.

"It seems like being civil has no effect on you. Things will have to change."

"_No_. They _never will_!"

Something inside Warren snapped and suddenly a new source of energy was available to Warren. Surprise only registered for a second, then his natural instinct to fight took over.

Warren gaped at the phenomenon in front of him. _I made that…_

A wave of fire surged towards Godwin Battle. It was larger than anything Warren had ever created and seemed to be powered by… wind?

Warren took a step backwards, away from the flames. He saw Godwin's expression change from surprise to concern to fear in the flickering light.

Then he was gone.

"Where are you?" Warren cried into the forest, the fire still blazing. There was no response. _Coward_.

Then he realized the fire hadn't died out. A nearby tree was alight and the flames were licking at the sky, beckoning at the other trees. The fire-wind… thing still blazed around, out of Warren's control.

"_Shit_."

Warren hopped around uncertainly for a few moments and realized his friends were in danger.

"Will, wake up!"

A faint groan came from the prone boy.

"Will!"

"Ow. I think my intestine's got a knot in it."

"Get up, we have to get out of here!"

Will struggled to his feet, noticing the blaze only after he had shaken the grogginess from his mind.

"What the hell… what happened?"

"Long story, get them out of here, don't you _dare_ wake Layla." Warren practically tossed the guinea pig into Will's arms and stuffed Ethan in his own pocket.

"…you're just gonna leave it like this?"

"I can't control it, what do you want me to do?"

Will stood indecisively, then shoved Magenta's shifted form into Warren's hands and disappeared into the sky.

"Will! WILL! Get your ass… _fuck_," he said, vehemently, wondered if Magenta would fit in his pocket as he tried to lift Layla in a fire-man's carry. Layla over one shoulder, Magenta cradled in his arm and Ethan in his jacket pocket, he tried to wake Zack by nudging him with his toe.

"Zack! Wake up, Sparky!"

Zack stirred, sat bolt upright.

He surveyed the blackened trees and the advancing fire without interest. Then he very nearly sprang into Warren's arms.

"Get off me! Start running," Warren instructed as he maneuvered Magenta into the shocked Zack's arms. Zack didn't move.

"I'm not leaving without you! Where's Will?" he shouted over the roar of the fire.

"Doing something heroic. Get! I'm coming."

Zack started a few paces, then turned around and saw that Warren hadn't moved. The pyro was staring at the fire with something that resembled awe, confusion and distress.

"Warren!"

Warren jerked out of his trance and turned back to Zack.

"Let's go already."

They started trekking through the wood, avoiding blazing trees and falling branches, when suddenly a huge metal thing flew above them and drenched the fire as one giant wave of water cascaded from the heavens.

-

Layla blinked, realized that she was soaking wet and slung across someone's shoulder like a bag of potatoes. With much protest, she convinced her assailant to put her down. Warren hesitated, shivered and carefully placed her back on her feet. Ethan shakily unshifted and placed a hand on the back of his head, wincing. A little way off, Magenta was reading the riot act to a foot-shuffling, red-faced Zack.

Will alighted next to Warren and both turned their faces to Layla. She was standing desolately, staring at a charred, smoking branch. She sniffed one or twice, tried to awaken the forest. Remarkably, some trees started to stir.

Blackened bark was shed, burnt branches fell and soft green shoots started to form where they were. Soon, part of the wood looked like there had never been a blaze that threatened to destroy the entire forest.

Will quietly stepped on the forest floor next to his girlfriend. Stealing a glance at her face, he winced and wondered if it would have been better to let the forest go up in flames.

Layla watched a steaming oak in front of her before she spoke.

"What happened?"

Will opened his mouth. He didn't know. Warren was distracted and not really with them. Will wasn't sure whether he should ask him and get it over with, but he didn't want to risk another forest fire.

"I think Warren flipped out a little," he said, lowering his voice.

"I don't remember anything." Layla said, letting her head fall forward. "I just remember walking to your car… Will! Your car!"

Will whirled around, trying to remember where last…

"I think it's fine," Warren said quietly, tossing a glance into the forest where they came from. A glint of white shone in the moonlight.

"How on earth…" Zack whirled on Warren, who cringed slightly. "What did you do?"

Warren stuffed his hands in his pockets, closed his eyes.

"Warren," Will started, "You don't have to."

There was a short silence, then Warren sighed.

"I want to."

-

There was silence in the car home.

Each one was in their own thoughts. No one actually knew what had happened that early-morning in the forest, not even Warren. But he knew that whatever it was, it frightened him. And he was cold.

Will stole a glance at Warren. He didn't mind wet seats, or the fact that wet guinea pig smells exceptionally bad. He was concerned. _Fire-wind? Where did that come from?_

-

Mr. Stronghold placed his mug of coffee on the table and leant forward on his arms. Will squirmed in his seat. _Here it comes…_

"Will. Irresponsible. You put your friends at risk, you could have been killed, god_damn_, Will, you _know_ the Battles are dangerous."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Will dropped his eyes. "It was irresponsible of me. But Warren was in trouble, and we needed to know whether he was alright!"

Steve's brow raised.

"We?"

"Okay, okay, mostly me, but they agreed and we worked together and we got home safe didn't we? Isn't that what it's actually about?"

Steve sighed, wished having a kid… correction, _kids_, was easier.

"Will, you can't always take the law in your own hands. You're not ready yet. Look what happened in the forest. Battle could have killed you all. From what I understand, that's what he tried with Warren."

"No." Will frowned. He didn't really know what they talked about, but whatever it was, it was bad enough for Warren to completely snap and unleash the flames of horror. Warren had been a little… vague on the topic. "I got the impression that they were talking about something personal."

"Okay." Mr. Stronghold drained his mug. "I think it's time to swap. Josie?"

"Allright!" her voice came from the other room. Steve stood up, gave his son a wry look and passed into the living room, placing a reassuring hand on his wife's arm as he passed her. She smiled tiredly.

"Warren." Steve sat on the couch opposite the pyro. He had his eyes closed and his fingers pressed against his forehead.

Warren looked up.

"Mr. Stronghold."

"Don't call me that, it's Steve."

"Fine. _Steve_."

Steve sighed again. Even though the boy had lived in his house for almost half a year, he still had trouble gauging his moods. Right now, Warren was looking tired and testy.

"Let's hear your version of what happened last night."

Warren sat back, sighed.

"I've already repeated it half a dozen times, do I have to do it again?"

"Please."

Warren did. He carefully maneuvered around the topic of conversation between him and his uncle and the details of the fire's origins. Steve noticed and sighed.

"Warren, you need to tell me everything if we want to _get_ anywhere."

Warren locked eyes with Steve. _A rare phenomenon_, Steve thought. He could tell the boy was considering something. There was something else in those eyes as well. Worry? Perplexity? Fear?

"Warren?" he finally probed.

Warren took a deep breath, broke eye contact.

"Battle wants to use me like cattle."

Confusion showed on Steve's face.

"Cattle?"

"Apparently I have some strange genes. He wants to," Warren hesitated before he spoke again, "_breed_ it."

Steve swallowed. _Oh God, it's true_.

"And the fire?"

Warren frowned.

"I really don't know what happened. Something snapped and I just… I don't know. Then it was there and burning up the whole forest and I couldn't control it."

There was a long silence. Steve was lost in thought. It was as if he was digesting information. Warren's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah sure… Warren."

Warren headed upstairs. As he closed the door to his room, he sighed. He felt better after telling Mr. Stronghold. Josie had pushed too hard. He clammed up, didn't want to talk about anything.

He turned to his bed, froze. Phoenix was perched in mid-air. _Now my pet's going weird?_

Innogen laughed, her shape returning to normal.

"Fuck, woman."

"I just wanted to see your face. It was hilarious." Her laughter was cold, humorless.

"Screw you."

He sat down in the desk chair, away from her.

"So you escaped again."

Warren decided to not respond. It seemed to satisfy Innogen. She stood up, placed the bird back in her cage.

"Apparently your fireworks last night impressed Godwin."

"How do you know about that?" Warren snapped.

"Eavesdropping is a regular occurrence at the Battle residence," she explained drily. Warren sighed.

"I have no idea what I did. I could've burnt down the whole forest, killed all my friends." He placed his head in his hands.

"So now you're scared that next time, you will."

He raised his head, locked eyes with her.

"How is it that you always seem to be able to read my mind?"

"I'm your sister. Get used to it."

Warren was silent.

"Tell me what happened."

Warren groaned.

"I've told it so many times already. Go ask someone else."

"I just want to know about the fire part."

Considering his sister before answering, he cursed his luck. _Everyone _wants_ something from me_.

"It was bigger than anything I've made before. And it didn't die out, like usual. It… whipped around. Like wind."

"Wind?" Innogen pounced on the word. "Are you serious? _Wind?_"

"That's what I said," he snapped, then it fell into place.

Innogen frowned, stared at the floor.

"You know… when I defend? That wind? And when I attack it's stronger?"

"I was thinking the same thing, but I haven't noticed it gets stronger when you attack. But that's always been there, right?"

"Yes, but I… I can't control it. You can."

"No, I can't." The statement suddenly hit home, and Warren felt an abrupt panic rise in him.

"What am I going to do?" he asked his sister. She shrugged.

"It comes with time. Eamon couldn't crack his ice-block thing for weeks, and then suddenly he made a perfect cube."

Warren let out a breath of air, leant forward in his seat. You_ can't control the wind_, he wanted to say.

"Stop stressing!" Innogen said.

"I'm too scared to fire up. Last night, I was freezing my ass off and I didn't want to take a chance. I didn't want to burn anyone to crisp."

Innogen stood up, placed a hand on his shoulder. An idea occurred.

"Stand up."

Warren gave her a curious look but obeyed out of habit.

"Now. Power up slowly."

"No way."

"Come one. You do it all the time."

Warren gave her a skeptical look, held up a hand and with the pace of a snail, let the heat take over.

Innogen watched, arms folded. After five minutes and no flames, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Anytime, now."

Warren frowned, lost concentration. Flames burst to his hands, dying out almost immediately as he realized.

Innogen raised her eyebrows.

"See?"

"Whatever," Warren grumbled and sank back into his chair.

"I gotta go," Innogen said and without another word, shifted and oozed away in a shimmering transparent puddle. Warren watched her disappear into the corridor, wondered whether anyone ever notices her. _The mind sees what it wishes__ to see_.


	14. Beginning

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Sky High.**

**This is officially my fist ending, heh can't tell from the title, can you? Let me know if it's crap.**

**Beginning**

It was dark, quiet. Warren slipped around the corner, checked for the blighter. He knew it was here a second ago. Where did it go?

Something crashed behind him, and he spun around, flaring up. His flickering light illuminated a few feet ahead of him and he stepped towards it. Then it went right over his head.

Warren sent a volley of fire towards it, then realized that it wasn't going to work. He had tried the same thing with Speed. The teachers were probably laughing at him at that moment of indecision.

He didn't want to let go again. He couldn't control it. He had spent nearly a week practicing solo, burning almost every equipment in the school gym. The teachers were sympathetic, but it was a common worry in the staffroom: why has Warren Peace suddenly lost control?

Coach Boomer had freaked out the first time. Warren had set the one corner of the gym alight, and was standing in front of the blaze, deep in thought.

"What the… HOTHEAD, PUT IT OUT!"

"I can't."

"WHAT? I GAVE YOU AN ORDER! PUT IT _OUT_!"

Warren had felt himself blasted by the sound waves, tried to rack his brain for a solution. Finally, Boomer had done it himself, drenching them both in the process. Warren had been suddenly reminded of the night when Will had uprooted a water reservoir to put out the blaze.

After that, Warren was barely allowed in the gym. Coach Boomer had kept a close eye on him, a tankful of water at the ready. After a week, Warren had only learnt how to _not_ create the fire-wind in the first place. He had to contain himself, concentrate on not letting go. He felt like he was using less than twenty percent of his potential, but over that, the fire suddenly had a mind of his own. It created a whirlwind-like form and set everything alight unless it was put out.

Warren was jolted out of his reverie and slammed against the wall. The eagle-like mechanic simulation let out a tinny screech, clawed at his face. He automatically ducked, spun away. There was nothing wrong with his fighting skills, surely they would see that. It was just his powers that were letting him down.

He had passed the logic test where he was to analyze different crime ratings and population censuses and decide where to send which superhero and devise plans etc. He had passed; the rest didn't matter to him. He knew he aced the burning building time-trial. At least they were fair and gave him the same final prac exam as the other students, even though he had missed it. They knew about his… situation.

He took a chance, grabbed at the steel wings. It was a huge bird, its wingspan easily three meters. He flared up, hoping that he could somehow fry the systems. The eagle squealed, tried to wrench away. Warren hung on and suppressed a grin, he could imagine Mr. Medulla frowning perplexedly as he jabbed at the controls.

"Stupid bird," Warren muttered and upped the heat. _Oh shit_.

The fire whipped around him. Warren paused, gaped. The bird let out a last protest, the sound breaking into a single high note and finally, nothing.

It dropped into a mass of molten metal and Warren stumbled back, the fire still whirling around him like a tornado. Warren fell against the wall, realizing his problem. _Shit_.

The oxygen fueling the fire would gradually run out. Warren was already gasping for air.

_I'll die if I don't do something_, Warren thought. The fire would continue to rage and no one would be able to get to him if he passed out. His mind faltered, his vision dimmed.

He drew a shaky breath, tried to side-step the flames. It shifted with him, echoing his movements.

As he thought, _shit this is my last breath_, he squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his body protectively.

The fire pulsed around him, narrowing into a single beam and, like a bolt of lightning, shot at Warren's chest.

Warren sat down against the wall, too shocked to think. He wanted to take a gulp of air, but realized he was holding his breath.

He let it out in a whoosh of air, stood up. He was fine, baffled, but still alive.

He bent down next to the remains of the bird and wrenched the shimmery part of the crown off the head. It was a small, handle-like piece of metal. Warren wiped the confusion from his mind, got his head back into his examination.

He made it with flying colors. He dodged the traps, thwarted the robots guarding the final door and slotted the key into the hole. The door slid open and he slipped through. He had done it.

He met Principal Powers at the end. She smiled, shook his hand.

"Well done. You made it."

"Yeah. When do I get my results?"

"Soon. Mr. Medulla is just compiling them. Since you missed the graduation ceremony, I'll have to inform you about the post-grad program."

Warren frowned. There had been much talk about the year's program. _What are they gonna come up with?_

"Your classmates have all been paired up with a retired superhero, or someone with their retirement due soon, all according to powers. This superhero will act as your mentor. You will live with them, eat with them, work with them, you will become an entity."

Warren had a slight feeling that Principal Powers had lapsed into her Graduation speech.

"Some of them were lucky. Since many of their powers were hereditary, their mentors were their parents. Some of them will travel far to join their mentors. Like you."

She snapped out of her trance, looked at Warren.

"I know you had no control whatsoever over your unfortunate situation, but you were the last to be matched. Your powers don't exactly match with your mentor's, but they are alike."

"Who's my mentor?" Warren asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

She hesitated, knew what she had let him into. _You're going to have all you days with him. I'm sorry, Warren_.

"Thor Hamersbury."

-

Medulla rounded a corner, saw the note of tenderness in Principal Powers' eyes. The entire staff knew about her special interest in Warren Peace. They also knew of his rejection of her, his preference to the Strongholds.

He drew their attention by clearing his throat, saw the hidden anxiety in the boy's face. _This is going to be enjoyable_.

"Mr. Peace. I have your results."

Silence.

"Well?" Warren prodded. Mr. Medulla frowned.

"You passed." The tone of his voice would suggest otherwise. "Your handling of the eagle was questionable, and your logic test marks were not desirable. Otherwise, it was average."

Warren scoffed, held out a hand for his certificate. He just wanted to get out of there and recover.

Medulla joined Powers as she watched the boy slouch from the end room and disappear into the school.

"You didn't say anything, did you?" he questioned without looking at her. He saw her shake her head from the corner of his eye. He nodded agreeably.

"It's better that way," he continued. "Let him deal with it on his own. Develops character, I always say."

Deep inside, he knew he was contradicting himself. Even Boomer had frowned and reached for the panic button when the boy was suddenly engulfed in his own flames_. The least I could have done was get Spex to give him an once-over. I could have spoken up, tried. _

_The boy needs all the help he can get._

-

"I still can't believe you're paired up with Thor Hamersbury."

Ethan pulled yet another textbook from his bulging bag. Magenta stared.

"Ethan, today is the last day of summer, and you're still carrying that thing around with you. Are you pecked in the head?"

Ethan gave her a flat ignore, saved a book from a watery death. He spread some more books closer to the edge of Will's pool. Then he found what he was looking for.

"Thor Hamersbury, also known as the Thunderhammer. He's-"

Ethan was rudely interrupted by Zack splashing across the pool.

"The Thunderhammer? Really? That guy's legendary!" Magenta gave him a stare. It was the only thing they had talked about since Warren's impromptu graduation weeks ago, yet Zack seemed amazed every time the subject came up again.

"Legendary for his irrational manner and total disregard for rules," Layla read from one of Ethan's soggy books. "Yet he's a hero."

Zack pulled himself from the pool and arranged his long frame on the warm tiles bordering the pool. Warren watched him from a deckchair, far away from the water. With his luminous board shorts and pale, transparent body, Zack looked more like a gecko than ever.

"At least you'll approve, Hippie," Warren shot at Layla.

"Actually, no," Layla retorted. "I _don't_ approve of someone who drives a Harley Davidson and looks like one of those guys from American Chopper."

"At least you'll be able to keep up your biker image." Will said, placed a bowl of popcorn on a stack of Ethan's books and handed Layla a glass of water.

"I don't get it," Magenta started, reached for a handful of popcorn. "Aren't you supposed to be matched with someone who has the same powers as you do? Thunderhammer controls the wind."

"_The_ Thunderhammer, Magenta. Note the article. And Warren and Hamersbury both have the same _kind_ of power. They both control one of the ancient elements." Ethan had finally gained control of his books and was packing the unnecessary ones back into his school bag. "And I only brought them to get Warren some information on his mentor."

"So," Will changed the topic. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Warren said quickly. He had expressively stipulated a no-celebration preference. His journey to England was still months away, but his friends were pushing for a party every day. Warren wanted as much time to himself to think about this… Thor Hamersbury with whom he was going to spend the next few years. _Big whoop_, he thought unenthusiastically. _At least I'll be far away from… them_.

"We have to do something. My parents will kill me if I don't get you a going-away present. What do you want?" Will babbled.

"Nothing. I want nothing. And if you buy me something, shove it up your ass so I don't have to do it."

"Warren, you don't have to be so vulgar," Layla chided. "We all know you're gonna miss us. You don't have to hide it."

Warren snorted.

"Miss you?" He laughed even louder. "Please, why do you think I can't wait to get away from this place?"

"We all know _that_." Magenta accused. There was a sudden silence. Everyone did know.

"So what are we doing?" Will started again. Even though Warren was only leaving Maxville in November, he was determined to make Warren's last few weeks here as pleasant as possible.

"I don't care," Warren said. "As long as I don't have to be present. I'm gonna spend tonight with Jeffery Deaver."

There was an all-round exasperated groan.

"Fine. Expect a party in your room, then. I'll bring the music," Zack decided. "You don't have a music system, do you?"

"I have a radio that doubles as an alarm clock. Stay out of my room."

"I'll make nachos," Magenta offered. One thing she knew Warren loved.

"If there's cheese on the carpet, I'll incinerate you."

"My brother has a poker set," Ethan suggested. "And that magnetic dart game. I'll see if I can borrow it."

"I'm broke. And I don't know poker."

"I'll get drinks," Layla said. Will grinned. _Whoopee, we're having a party!_

"I'm not going to be part of it," Warren said, walked into the house as plans were frantically made.

-

The tiny party was a giant success. Steve Stronghold couldn't sleep because of the music and was in a foul mood the next day, Warren's carpet was covered in cheese and chilli sauce, Will had lost all his money and Warren was twenty-six bucks richer.

School started again, Warren jeered at his younger friends and spent more time in the Paper Lantern than ever. He knew Steve Stronghold kept numerous tabs on him, but he pretended he didn't see the shadows following him home or around town. He didn't care. Actually, he felt grateful. Innogen couldn't get near him. Neither could anyone else.

He also dreaded leaving Maxville. Everything he knew was here. He worried about the flight, stressed about the arrival… he was considering giving Sarah Powers a call and saying he'd rather be a civilian working in a Chinese restaurant for the rest of his life. The fact that the Thunderhammer could only receive him on 2 November also gave him more grounds for panic. Warren had voiced these things to Will, who had tried to comfort Warren by saying there's still months to go, anything could happen.

Yet months turned into weeks and weeks into days and the atmosphere had deteriorated rapidly to a somber mood.

"I'm late," Warren said, checked his watch for the fifteenth time that afternoon. It was 12:17.

"Don't worry, the plane won't leave without you,' Will said, glaring at the comic book, not stirring a limb.

"If I don't leave right now, I might as well not bother."

"Fine. MOM! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"I can get there myself," Warren said through clenched teeth.

"My parents want to see you off, okay? Just let them."

Warren raised his eyebrows. Will was uncharacteristically testy. _It couldn't because I'm leaving… could it?_

"Let's go, boys," Steve said as he passed Warren's open door. Warren was downstairs in a flash. He tossed his tog-bag into the back of Mr. Stronghold's SUV.

"Come on, Will, let's move!" Josie called as she stepped out the door. Layla dashed from her house.

"I thought you'd left already. Here. It's from all of us," she said, stuffed a hastily wrapped something in Warren's hands, gave him a quick hug. Warren was angry, surprised and touched at the same time. All three emotions showed on his face. Layla smiled, gave him another unreturned hug.

"Go, they're waiting."

Warren turned, saw all three Strongholds sitting patiently in the car. He turned back to Layla.

"Er… bye. Tell them thanks, but I'm pissed off my socket."

With that, he sprinted across the lawn to the waiting car. The drive to the airport was queerly silent. Will was moody, Mr. Stronghold was somber, and Mrs. Stronghold kept sniffing every two minutes. Finally, Warren plucked up the courage to say something.

"I'll visit."

Josie smiled, stretched out a hand to the back seat and touched Warren's knee.

"We'll miss you. Now, remember, my brother is just half an hour from London by train. If you ever feel any need to -"

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a bother. Really, I'll be fine."

Warren was late. They had called for him twice already, and the airhostesses were giving him strange looks as he checked in. He ignored them, turned to where the Strongholds were standing.

"Thanks for everything, Steve," Warren said, shook his hand. Steve grinned, pulled him into a bone-creaking hug. Warren emerged feeling violated. Josie gave him a long hug, pecked him on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Warren."

Warren felt like saying something, but the look on her face was carefully fragile, so he gave her a smile and hid his own feelings of goodbye.

Will frowned as Warren turned to him.

"If you're still pissed off about your cash, I'll give it back to you." Warren dug in his pocket. Will waved it away.

"No. I'm angry at myself."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Then get over it. Bye."

Warren turned away. Will gaped after him.

"Warren!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry!"

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then, goodbye!"

Warren turned, paused. With an angry sigh, he turned back to Will.

"Stronghold!"

"Yeah?"

Warren paused, met Will's gaze levelly. Three thousand words passed between them in that stare. Will realized what he had been feeling. Absence of something. Someone.

"Take care of Phoenix."

Warren disappeared down the passage to the plane.

-

Warren sat down, the feeling of claustrophobia already setting in. He pulled out the thing Layla had given to him, tore off the wrapping. It was a notebook. Warren frowned, opened it.

There was a picture of the six of them. They had tricked Warren into the photo by swarming around him suddenly as he was sitting on the steps of Sky High reading a book. Warren was so surprised by the sudden interruption that he nearly singed Magenta's hair. He grinned at the memory, vowing again to grill Larry who had been the photographer. If he ever meets him again.

The next page was a mass of writing. Each of them had written something down that they wanted Warren to remember. He let out a low chuckle. The pages were filled with pictures of them, quotes by the teachers of Sky High, their Battle adventures retold by Ethan –

Someone brushed past Warren. He looked up, recognized the face at once. _She'll never give up, will she?_

He saw her sit down two rows ahead of him, give him a pointed glance over her shoulder. _Maybe if I just ignore her, she'll go away_.

Warren watched her for a bit, then appreciated the fact that Principal Powers had gotten him an aisle seat. Two largish ladies were sitting next to him, and he could imagine how he would feel if he was trapped in the corner by them.

He diverted his mind, thought of his future. If Thor Hamersbury was all everyone had told him, they would get along swell.

He didn't know that the Thunderhammer was all that and more. He also didn't know that the relationship between them would be all but _swell_.

END

**All right, everyone – this story is going to get a serious revamp. Keep a weather eye…**


End file.
